


Meliora potentes

by Irgana



Category: Black Lagoon, Claymore
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Detectives, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Року постоянно не везет с синеглазыми русыми блондинками. Последней, которая ему понравилась, было двенадцать лет, она работала киллером и оказалась мальчиком и в придачу маньяком.





	1. Высокобездуховный пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> "Feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes" – "Я сделал то, что мог, пусть те, кто могут, сделают лучше", – говорили римские консулы, передавая полномочия следующим. Название, без глагола, переводится как "Те, кто могут лучше".  
> Написано на Secret Yoma 2015.

Высокобездуховный пролог.

В церкви пахло нагретым паркетом, пыльными скамьями и крепким душистым чаем. Настоятельница Иоланта сидела, уперев подбородок в сцепленные пальцы, Эда хмуро жевала резинку. Обе в три глаза буравили взглядом элегантную даму на диване напротив.  
Дама была одета в монашеское одеяние и непринужденно пила чай. Словно в насмешку над Эдой, на ней были черные солнечные очки.  
– Значит, сестра Тея, – протянула сестра Иоланта. – Из рабонского ордена.  
Дама величаво кивнула.  
– Никогда не слышала о таком, – отрезала настоятельница.  
– Мы проповедуем разумную доброту и справедливое возмездие, – сказала дама. Ее голос был звонким, с металлическим оттенком. Весьма самоуверенный голос для монашки.  
Сестра Иоланта усмехнулась.  
– И кто же определяет степень справедливости? – спросила она.  
– Бог и здравый смысл наставляют нас в этом сложном деле, – благочестиво ответила дама, улыбаясь. Улыбка у нее была островатой. – Господь не допустит, чтобы пострадали невинные, если они действительно существуют в этом мире.  
Эда на секунду перестала жевать.  
– Вот как, – проскрипела настоятельница. Это звучало уже интересно. – И как вы проповедуете?  
Вместо ответа дама приподняла край нарамника, открывая наплечную кобуру.  
Эда одобрительно перегнала резинку из одного угла рта в другой.  
– И что же, ваш орден решил расширить число своих прихожан за счет жителей Роанапура? Боюсь, они не настолько богобоязненны, и одной церкви им хватит с лихвой.  
– Наш орден очень мал, в нем всего семь человек. Нельзя быть консервативными, будучи столь малочисленными. Мы решили быть открытыми и поучиться у других орденов, совершая паломничества по городам, – заявила дама. – В любой церкви принято давать приют и поддержку собратьям, если они радивы и готовы трудиться на благо хозяев.  
Это было предельно внятно. И, разумеется, требовало внесения корректив.  
– Погодите-ка минутку, – сказала Эда. Выйдя вперед и обогнув стол, она приблизилась к статуе, стоявшей рядом с диваном возле дамы-монашки. – Святая как там ее?  
– Святая Рабона, – откликнулась дама.  
Эда внимательно изучила статую, наклонилась и постучала по плечу святой пальцем.  
– Гипс, – заметила она.  
– На металлическом каркасе, – кивнула дама.  
– И все? Никаких денег и наркотиков внутри? Идеально же, – хмуро спросила Эда. Статуя выглядела как статуя и весила – Эда попробовала приподнять – как гипсовая статуя на металлическом каркасе.  
– Господь пошлет нам все, что необходимо, – ответила дама, слегка улыбаясь.  
– Кроме статуи святой Рабоны, – заметила сестра Иоланта. Статуя выглядела действительно странно, особенно учитывая что дама принесла ее на своей спине.  
Дама пожала плечами и отставила чашку.  
– У нас нет храма, – с сожалением заметила она. – Нет алтаря и икон. Где мы – там церковь, но люди, чтобы верить, должны видеть, кому мы молимся: вера всегда убедительнее, когда она наглядна.  
– Люди? – хмыкнула Эда. – Или вы сами? Сколько вас там, семь?..  
Она осеклась: дама сняла черные очки, обнажая старый хорошо затянувшийся шрам через оба глаза.  
– Нас ведет любовь, – ответила дама, – а любовь часто слепа и никогда не верит глазам.  
– Оооой, – протянула Эда, выхватывая свой «Глок»…  
«ТТ» дамы уже смотрела Эде в переносицу. Необычный выбор для… дамы.  
Эда дернула ртом и неуверенно покосилась на настоятельницу. Та благосклонно взирала на сцену.  
– Убери, – велела она Эде, насладившись сполна. Затем, внимательно посмотрев на даму, сказала: – В последнее время нам стали досаждать птицы. Так и норовят влететь в церковь. Возможно, их привлекает запах чая; но они портят скамьи и паркет. Вот например… – и она посмотрела под потолок на пустую балку.  
– Птицы – твари божьи, – заметила дама, как ни в чем не бывало продолжая попивать чай.  
В этот момент Эда, словно зацепившись краем сутаны о стол, споткнулась и, взмахнув руками в попытке удержать равновесие, лягнула статую. Когда она повернула голову, то увидела, как на блюдце из воздуха с небольшой высоты падает чашка с чаем. Растеряв свою элегантность, дама перемахнула через край стола и подхватила статую.  
– Гипс – хрупкий материал, – укоризненно заметила она и в этот миг перестала быть дамой.  
– Сколько ты видишь? – напрямую спросила настоятельница.  
– Все, что нужно, – так же прямо ответила сестра Тея. Ее голова была безошибочно повернута в сторону Эды.  
Сестра Иоланта ухмыльнулась.  
– Что ж. Наша «братия» немногочисленна и с удовольствием примет паломницу из других мест. Тут бывает жарковато, но, вижу, в рабонском ордене немало знают о том, как охладить чужие головы. Добро пожаловать в Церковь Насилия, сестра Тея.  
Приезжая монашка улыбнулась.  
– Да укрепит нашу руку дух святой Рабоны, – ответила она.

Глава 1. Одна нога – плохо, а две – хуже.

– Охуеть! – сказала Реви, ворвавшись в комнату и потрясая кошелкой с манго.  
Она всегда врывалась, и в половине случаев с матом, но сейчас у нее даже глаза раскрылись шире обычного.  
– Пошла на рынок купить сраных фруктов, а там палатки переворошены, и посреди площади нога лежит! Гребаная оторванная нога! Прикиньте?  
Все по-прежнему смотрели на нее молча.  
– Ну че вы вылупились? Думаете, вру?! – взбеленилась Реви, швыряя пакет на стол.  
– А что тут скажешь, – проворчал Датч.  
«Действительно», – подумал Рок.  
– Очередной психопат! – продолжала извергаться Реви.  
Раньше Рок думал, что, если сказать: «Спасибо, мы поняли», – она замолчит. Потом понял, что зря надеялся. Реви, если и думала о других, то только «сколько они мне должны».  
– Давай уточним, – перебил ее Датч все тем же ровным негромким голосом, за который Рок каждый месяц давал бы ему премию, если бы был начальником. – Оторванная? Не отрубленная?  
– А я что говорю тут уже битый час?! Я рваное от рубленого отличаю, уж поверь мне. Оторвана чуть ниже задницы, кость торчит. – Реви ухмыльнулась, показав до неприятного крепкие зубы.  
– Вот как. – Датч поскреб начисто выбритый подбородок.  
– А остальное? – спросил Рок. Датч одобрительно кивнул. Рок до сих пор не понимал, почему именно он должен задавать очевидные вопросы, хотя то же самое может сделать Датч. Видимо, это входило в понятие тим-билдинга «Черной лагуны».  
– А? – переспросила Реви.  
– Все остальное тело, – пояснил Рок.  
– А я ебу? – удивилась Реви. Судя по незамутненному взгляду ее глаз, ей этот вопрос даже в голову не приходил. И правда, нога-то не ее. – Просто нога, в луже крови.  
– Большой? – уточнил Датч. Року это все напоминало пинг-понг: добрый и… еще один добрый следователь вытаскивают из свидетеля показания.  
Реви показала руками.  
– Маловато, – заметил Датч и снова замолчал.  
– Чего? А тебе сколько надо?  
У Реви было очень чистое восприятие действительности – так всегда считал Рок. Если ей не должны и выгоды нет, происходящее ее не волнует.  
– Зачем уносить тело, оторвав и бросив ногу? – озвучил явный и простой вопрос Рок. Ему бы, пожалуй, тоже не помешала ежемесячная премия. Фуражками, например.  
– Чтобы его не смогли опознать? – пожала плечами Реви. Иногда она оказывалась на удивление вменяемой.  
– Чтобы разложить другие части тела в других местах, – предположил Датч.  
– Чтобы продать остальное на органы, – живо откликнулся Бенни.  
– Чтобы съесть там, где никто не помешает, – закончил Рок.  
Все посмотрели на него.  
– У тебя больная фантазия! – с нездоровым одобрением заметила Реви.  
Рок подумал, что идея Бенни была куда более бредовой, но вежливо выставил руки:  
– Это я так, в виде предположения. Идея Реви мне нравится куда больше.  
– А еще, – задумчиво сказал Датч, – это может быть предупреждением.  
– Кому?  
– Тому, кто опознает ногу? – нерешительно спросил Бенни. – Может, там татуировка, или четыре пальца, или?.. – он вопросительно взглянул на Реви.  
Та мгновенно ощерилась:  
– Я ее не раздевала! Обычная нога, в джинсах и в ботинке.  
– Да, опознавать ногу все-таки неудобно, – вздохнул Бенни.  
Рок покосился на Датча, который явно решил не высказывать следующую мысль вслух.  
– Датч, – просительно сказала Реви. – Ты ведь можешь спросить шерифа? Он тебе скажет.  
– Это не наше дело, – увещевающим тоном сказал Датч. В другой жизни он бы, наверное, сделал ошеломительную карьеру воспитателя в детском саду.  
Судя по лицу Реви, до нее сразу не дошло.  
– Пока у нас не появится клиент, который желает доставить куда-нибудь остальные части тела, это дело полиции, – растолковал Датч.  
– И правда, – Бенни явно испытывал облегчение. Рок снова подумал, что Бенни был отличным технарем, но даже не пытался разобраться в психологии людей. Или он правда не мог заранее сказать, заинтересует это Датча или нет? Датч-загадка, Датч – темная лошадка, не просчитываемая компьютерами. Рок подумал, бил ли Датч когда-нибудь кому-то морду за «темную». Он сомневался. Скорее, Датч бы посмеялся…  
Рок спохватился, что Датч на него поглядывает, шагнул вперед и взял со стола манго.  
– А где ты их купила? – спросил он. – На рынке ведь полиция, и палаток нет.  
– Ну, в магазине, – удивилась Реви.  
И правда, подумал Рок. Есть же магазины. Есть еще два рынка, поодаль, но Реви туда, конечно, было лень идти. Другие рынки…  
Он подобрал пульт и включил телевизор.  
– … вопиющее, до сих пор невиданное в Роанапуре! Имя жертвы все еще неизвестно, полиция работает над установлением личности и составлением фоторобота.  
Камера показывала ногу в небольшой луже крови, пока ее не загородила широкая фигура полицейского.  
– Граждане Роанапура, будьте осторожны! – взволнованно сообщил журналист, затем камеру дернули вниз, и репортаж прервался.  
– Драматично, – оценил Датч. На вкус Рока, у него всегда было странное чувство юмора.  
– В Кабестане снова волнения среди крестьян, вызванные снижением экспорта зерна, – продолжила диктор, пошуршав бумажками у себя на столе.  
– …Или мы пропустили начало, – задумчиво сказал Датч. – Бенни-бой? Есть другие новости про это же?  
– Нет ничего, – ответил Бенни: все-таки не зря сидел за компьютером. – Тут и про эту-то ногу еще ничего не написали. Подождем вечера.  
– Эй, – сказала Реви, хмурясь. – Вы ж вроде сказали, нас это не интересует. Так чего мы тут паримся?  
Датч пожал плечами.  
– Просто так, от скуки, – ответил он.  
Року всегда было интересно, покупается ли на такое Бенни – или компьютерщику и на это наплевать: правда или неправда.  
Реви фыркнула.  
– А, ну ладно, – сказала она. – Если клиента нет, мы его сами найдем и предложим доставить остальное тело, да?  
На вкус Рока, у Реви юмор тоже был странноватый. На его вкус, тут все были странноватые. Неужели «Черная лагуна» действительно возьмется за дело, которое засветилось в полиции и по телевизору? Датч такого не допустит.  
Рок посмотрел на Датча, тот взглянул на него. «Было бы здорово, если бы мы и правда обладали телепатией, которую они нам приписывают», – подумал Рок, отмечая, как Бенни и Реви чуть ли не дыхание затаили. Боятся помешать мысленному общению своими эманациями, не иначе.  
– Пойду пройдусь, – сказал Рок.  
Датч кивнул.  
– Куда это он? – зашипела Реви, когда Рок еще не закрыл за собой дверь. «Как будто думает, что ее не слышно», – вздохнул Рок. Он бы точно не стал воспитателем в детском саду.  
– Не знаю. – Рок практически увидел, как Датч пожал плечами. Он улыбнулся, прикрыл дверь и начал не слишком быстро спускаться.  
Точно: прогрохотав по лестнице, у выхода его нагнала Реви.  
– Скучно сидеть, – пожаловалась она, щурясь – уже недовольно – на солнце. – Машину возьмешь?  
– Нет, хочу пройтись, – вежливо ответил Рок.  
– Тоже мне радость жариться, – проворчала Реви, подстраиваясь под его шаг.  
«Интересно, думает ли она, что у меня есть какой-то хитрый план», – подумал Рок.  
– Просто люблю гулять, – ответил Рок. Он выбрал теневую сторону улицы и пошел в сторону ближайшего из двух дальних рынков.

Рок брел по улице, вдыхая смесь невероятных специй, мусора и плавящегося асфальта. Роанапур не переставал поражать его: своей грязью, своим экваториальным солнцем, своим населением. Темперамент приезжих – если в городе и были когда-то местные, они наверняка уже давно уехали – был таким, что Реви прекрасно вписывалась, это как раз Рок был странным. Что привычка кубинцев лезть на рожон, чуть кто засомневается в том, что они мачо; что свойство китайцев сразу хвататься за пистолеты, еще до переговоров; что манера русских пригрозить, а потом взорвать в назидание, – он привык ко всему и внутренне смирился, но по–прежнему удивлялся, как вся эта братия ухитрялась сосуществовать и успешно не сталкиваться на крохотной территории.  
Сверху раздался звук разбивающегося стекла. Рок поднял голову.  
Или почти успешно.  
– А? – ворчливо сказала Реви, тоже задрав голову.  
В одном из окон последнего этажа зияла небольшая дыра, к целой части стекла спиной прижималась блондинка. Над ее плечом виднелся пистолет, дуло которого небрежно маячило в нескольких дюймах от виска женщины.  
Рок даже не колебался. Он распахнул дверь здания, взбежал по лестнице один пролет и разбил локтем стекло пожарного ящика.  
– Пожар! – завопил он, щурясь под брызнувшими с потолка струями воды.  
– Ты что творишь?! – заорала подоспевшая Реви.  
Не отвечая, Рок помчался на четвертый этаж, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки и крича о пожаре. Разумеется, Реви его догнала.  
– Эй, ты спятил? – она ухватила его за плечо.  
Рок знал, что она имеет в виду: это не их дело. Если кто-то задолжал шантажисту, или не поделился с содельником, или обманул один из трех кланов – это не их дело.  
– Реви, – на секунду притормозив, тихо сказал Рок, убирая ее руку. Этого должно было быть достаточно.  
Она щелкнула языком, скривившись, но плечо отпустила.  
– Я тебя прикрывать не буду! – крикнула она вслед.  
– Спасибо, – ответил он, спеша выше. – Пожар! Горим!  
Не переставая выкрикивать это, Рок добрался до четвертого этажа и распахнул нужную, по его расчетам, дверь. Как он и предполагал, она была не заперта.  
– Пожар! – выкрикнул он прямо в лицо троим мужчинам в черном и замер с взволнованным лицом, изображая растерянность.  
Мужчины мельком взглянули на него и деловито вышли, просто оттеснив Рока плечами. Он проводил их испуганным взглядом и только потом посмотрел внутрь комнаты.  
Это был бы обычный офис мелкой конторы – например, логистической или детективной компании из одного-двух человек, с вентилятором у стола, мебелью внаем вместе с комнатой и хлипкой дверцей в подсобное помещение, где наверняка стояла раскладушка – был бы, если бы на стене за столом не висел на двух крюках большой двуручный меч. От окна с зияющей дырой на Рока смотрела женщина.  
– Думаю, я вам должна – по местным законам, – она не сказала – поставила его в известность. Шагнув к пошарпанному офисному столу, женщина взяла скотч и ножницы и вернулась к окну. Примерившись, она отрезала кусок ленты и прилепила поперек дыры.  
– Вовсе не обязательно, – уже ей в спину ответил Рок. У женщины были красивые русые волосы, уложенные косой на затылке; в Роанапуре такие можно было встретить разве что у русских… или у тех румынских близнецов.  
Отрезая вторую ленту, она обернулась.  
– Вот как, – она снова констатировала – не спрашивала. – Я не люблю быть в долгу. Если вам нужно будет кого-то или что-то найти или выследить, можете обратиться ко мне. Я открыла небольшое детективное агентство – в этом городе оно может пригодиться. Это, – она кивнула на дыру в окне, – вторые, китайцы; первыми были кубинцы, за ними я уже убрала. Кого посоветуете?  
– К вам еще русские зайдут, – предупредил Рок. – На вашем месте я бы не стал ссориться ни с кем.  
Женщина серьезно посмотрела на него и кивнула.  
– Я всем пообещала подумать, – сказала она, словно речь шла о новых туфлях.  
Рок внимательно посмотрел на нее, и она выдержала его взгляд. Глаза у женщины были серо-голубые, но не слишком светлые. Он просто молча кивнул.  
Она бы хорошо смотрелась на кухне, вдруг понял он. В детской. У нее были нежно–розовые, чуть припухлые губы…  
Отвлекая свои мысли, Рок кивнул на стену с мечом:  
– Это настоящий?  
Женщина повторила его взгляд и улыбнулась краешками губ:  
– Мог бы послужить, если бы весил вдвое больше. Разумеется, бутафория – кто в наши дни сражается мечом?  
Эта женщина обладала удивительным даром менять местами точки и вопросительные знаки – по крайней мере, Рок давно не слышал, чтобы риторические вопросы задавали всерьез.  
Зато он помнил как минимум одного человека, который пользовался топором – и весьма успешно. И еще одного с бензопилой…  
Он смущенно улыбнулся:  
– Да, возможно.  
Остро наточенные края бутафории поблескивали даже в тени.  
– Хороший амулет для детективного агентства? – Она так и сказала: «амулет». И снова ей удалось придать утверждению вопросительную интонацию.  
На это Рок не смог даже улыбнуться.  
– Меня зовут Табита. Агентство Табиты. Обращайтесь, – блондинка протянула руку, и Року пришлось пожать. Если верить коже ладони, Табита умела обращаться не только с домашней утварью, но и с пистолетом, и с ножом, и, возможно, с тем самым мечом. «Стоп. Она не домохозяйка. Возможно – скорее всего – даже не мать семейства. Она детектив. Детектив Табита из одноименного агентства».  
Рок улыбнулся ей.  
– Окадзима Рокуро, логистическая компания «Черная лагуна». Можно просто Рок.  
– Рада познакомиться, мистер Окадзима. – Что ж, память у нее и правда была как у детектива: Рок мог по пальцам пересчитать людей, которые с первого раза без ошибки произнесли его фамилию.  
Он представил себе четкие линии ее имени, начертанного иероглифами на табличке рядом с квартирой: имя и перед ним фамилия…  
– Почему вы не побежали? – из любопытства спросил он.  
Казалось, ему удалось удивить ее – но нет, вот она снова слегка улыбалась.  
– Вы не работаете в нашем доме и не приходили к соседям по площадке, – методично объяснила она. – Это означало, что вы поднялись не меньше чем на один этаж – даже если бы я не слышала, как ваши крики приближаются снизу. При пожаре люди бегут на улицу спасать себя, а не предупреждать соседей сверху.  
У нее должен был быть чертовски хороший слух, чтобы различить его голос еще с первого этажа. И, возможно, военное прошлое: объясняла она как на плацу солдатам.  
Говорить больше было не о чем, и Рок, распрощавшись, вышел.

Реви ждала на улице, подпирая стенку подальше от промокших и уже начинающих роптать квартиросъемщиков.  
– Ну? Спас принцессу?  
Рок неопределенно пожал плечами. «Принцесса», возможно, могла бы снести голову любому дракону. Все три головы. А потом пойти готовить суп для детей…  
– Ее зовут Табита, и у нее мелкое детективное агентство, – сообщил он.  
Реви изумленно посмотрела на него, потом фыркнула.  
– Ну даешь. Чего ты вообще к ней полез?  
– Помнишь Луку?  
Реви нахмурилась, потом кивнула:  
– Продавал патроны вместе с «Узи» под носом у Церкви насилия, пока его не сдал один из собственных клиентов, недовольных слишком маленькой скидкой  
– Он снимал тот офис, – Рок сделал движение головой. – С тех пор там никого не было.  
Реви оторопело посмотрела на него. На ее лице отразилась тяжелая умственная работа, затем она просияла:  
– Ах вот что! Ты узнал, кто там теперь! И теперь она еще и нам должна! Молодец, Рок! – она хлопнула его по плечу.  
Рок вздохнул и посмотрел вдаль. Ему не нравилась мысль, что Табита в долгу перед ним – а значит, перед любым из «Черной лагуны». Женщина с толстой русой косой, ясными глазами и большим мечом на стене.  
Он снова вздохнул.  
– Пойдем, – он двинулся в сторону последнего рынка: или на нем будет так же пусто, как на втором, или они уже опоздали.  
Почему-то Рок очень хотел, чтобы они опоздали.

В баре «Желтый флаг» было темно, жарко и многолюдно. По крайней мере это Рок понимал: бары в Японии были точно такими же, только вместо белых рубашек клерков тут маячили гавайские местных «ребят». Реви же и вовсе чувствовала себя тут как дома. Вообще-то «Черная Лагуна» последнее время все больше «дружила» с русскими, а в «Желтом флаге» обычно были кубинцы – но кроме них тут было полно самого разного народа, и Бао охотно продавал выпивку любому, кого считал приличным, поэтому сюда захаживали самые разные люди: толерантность Бао простиралась почти до самых буйков гавани Роанапура.  
Сегодня Рок зашел в «Желтый флаг» послушать, что в городе говорят о расчлененных телах. Вернувшись в офис «Лагуны», он узнал, что, пока они с Реви «гуляли» между рынками, нашли вторую ногу и обе руки: они висели связкой в пяти кварталах от мэрии. Датч даже не рискнул позвонить шерифу, чтобы узнать, что предпринимается для установления личности по отпечаткам пальцев: власти в Роанапуре были весьма контактные, но очень нервные, когда пахло жареным под их собственными задами. Рок немного подумал, потом отправился по делам «Лагуны» – разумеется, не один, – а на обратном пути намекнул, что хочет пить, и Реви сразу предложила зайти в бар. Теперь они сидели за стойкой, Реви с наслаждением пила виски – пить она могла много, причем ей было совершенно неважно, пьянеет она или нет, – а Рок, проглотив для вида и ободрения первый стакан залпом, задумчиво потягивал второй и прислушивался.  
Кубинцы сидели довольно тихо, их разговора было не слышно. Рок и не обольщался на их счет: когда нужно было, эти парни умели вести дела. Сегодняшняя скромность «горячих парней» могла что-то значить, а могла не значить ничего. За другими столиками молча пили или обсуждали текущие дела: игорные дома, оружие и шлюх. Или «вопиющее и неслыханное в Роанапуре преступление» еще не дошло до ушей всех, или никого не волновало. По правде говоря, Рок не слишком надеялся на богатый улов – в конце концов, что тут сказать, кроме «ужас-ужас, наверное, мафиозные разборки»? – но все-таки чувствовал досаду.  
Не глядя на бармена, он сказал Реви:  
– Когда я работал в Токио, мы по праздникам всегда справляли корпоративы в караоке или боулинге – и все заказывали вот такой виски со льдом.  
Он приподнял стакан и посмотрел сквозь него.  
– Он назывался “Whiskey on the rocks”.  
Реви скосилась на него и ухмыльнулась на «рокс».  
– Я даже не думал тогда, что буду ходить в бар просто «промочить горло» не только после работы, но и перед, и даже во время. Ты только посмотрим на них, – он неопределенно махнул рукой назад. – Все эти люди сидят здесь, обсуждают свои дела и ищут новые возможности для торговли. Их не волнуют падения курса валют, интриги дипломатов, мода и эстрада. Если где-то меняется политическая ситуация, тонет танкер или голодают дети, их волнует только одно: как на этом заработать. Уверен, найдутся даже те, кто сумеет сделать деньги на этих отрубленных ногах и руках.  
Бао сделал вид, что совершенно не прислушивается с другого конца стойки.  
Реви усмехнулась, подыгрывая.  
– Разве что мясники, – предположила она. – Слушай, а может, тело и правда продали на органы? А руки и ноги выкинули – кому они нужны, их же не пересадить.  
Рок порадовался, что стакан был у него в руке, а не у губ.  
– Не думаю, – покачал он головой. – Какой в этом смысл? Показать всем, что у кого-то появились новые органы?  
– А может, это новая секта, – разошлась Реви. – Секта отрубленной ноги!  
Тут уже Бао не удержался и фыркнул.  
Рок сделал вид, что всерьез задумался.  
– Знаешь, а ведь это мысль! – он воодушевленно взмахнул стаканом. – В качестве причастия новым членам они дают внутренние органы, каждый из которых символизирует ту роль, которая отводится человеку в ордене; связанные руки и нога обозначают, что они действуют заодно, а разделенные ноги – что идут в разных направлениях. Тогда на алтаре у них наверняка лежит голова!  
– Ты это серьезно? – спросила Реви, которая слушала, его, раскрыв рот.  
– Почему нет? – Рок мысленно взывал к здравому смыслу Бао, и тот не подвел.  
– Не знаю, как насчет секты, – очень трезвым голосом заметил бармен, – но кубинцы были очень недовольны нарушением торговли на их рынке. Они сочли, что отрубленная нога – дурной знак…  
– Еще бы! – заржала Реви.  
– …и вызвали католического священника, чтобы он заново освятил всю площадь, – Бао строго зыркнул на Двурукую. Наверняка его бар тоже освящали, невпопад подумал Рок.  
– А я слышала, что нога была не отрублена, а оторвана, – с наслаждением сообщила Реви, наваливаясь грудью на стойку.  
Бао поморщился.  
– Я не специалист, – расплывчато заметил он, – но чтобы оторвать ногу, нужно приложить немало усилий. Человеку тут не справиться.  
– Ну… – Реви почесала затылок и покосилась на Рока. Видимо, у нее идеи закончились.  
– А если привязать к двум машинам? – предположил Рок. – Я слышал, раньше была такая казнь: жертву привязывали к лошадям и заставляли их скакать в разные стороны.  
– Тогда уж к вертолетам, – предложила Реви, – учитывая расстояние между найденными ногами. А может, это вообще ноги и руки от разных людей?..  
Дверь открылась, и в баре стало заметно тише. Рок обернулся.  
Чан, глава китайской мафии Роанапура, в сопровождении пятерых телохранителей, прошел прямо к столу кубинцев и встал возле него. Округлое лицо Чана, как обычно, ничего не выражало, но само его появление со свитой, превышающей обычное количество, могло означать чуть ли не войну. Рок взглянул на телохранителей и удивился: среди них была незнакомая женщина. Бритая, белокожая, с европейскими карими глазами и вздернутым носом, она странно смотрелась среди высоченных широкоплечих китайцев сплошь в черном в своей водолазке, оголявшей округлые белоснежные плечи. Но она просто стояла и взирала на все с невозмутимым видом, как обычный телохранитель. Под мышками у нее были две кобуры. По Реви бритая скользнула ничего не выражающим взглядом, вроде как бы и не выделяя Двурукую среди мебели. Рок почему-то подумал, что она француженка: скромный стиль на грани эпатажа. Чан не заходил к ним с месяц, когда же ее наняли? И она уже стала одним из избранных телохранителей?..  
Гарсия удивленно вскинул глаза, потом махнул рукой, и трех кубинцев как ветром сдуло со стульев.  
– Амиго! – он сделал широкий гостеприимный жест.  
Чан остался стоять.  
– Час назад пришла лодка из Макао, – негромко заметил он. – Она везла мне небольшой груз, всего один контейнер.  
Все молча взирали на него в недоумении, ожидая продолжения.  
– Я не получил его, – закончил Чан, – и хочу узнать почему.  
– У меня? – поразился Диего. – Но почему у меня?!  
Рок подумал, что даже у «горячих и мужественных» кубинцев бывают моменты прояснения разума, когда они забывают о том, что они всегда в первую очередь мачо, и проявляют чисто человеческие реакции.  
– Потому, – ответил Чан, и даже Року показалось, что его черные очки зловеще сверкнули в тусклом свете ламп «Желтого флага», – что на причале видели ваш грузовик с подъемным краном. И только ваш. Мои люди были вынуждены задержаться на десять минут, и за это время груз исчез.  
– Наш?.. – Диего что-то соображал. – Ну да, мы сегодня должны кое-что получить, – он вскинул руку с часами, – вот только что пришел; я отправил двоих ребят. Но, амиго, мы чужого не берем!  
Чан молчал.  
– Обыщите все наши склады! – Диего выпрямил спину – видимо, вспомнил: он же мачо. У него зазвонил мобильный, но Гарсия резким движением руки сбросил звонок и с вызовом уставился на Чана.  
«Неужели ему комфортно буравить взглядом черные очки», – задумался Рок, но что смущало его, явно не смущало кубинца.  
Теперь телефон звонил у одного из подручных Гарсии. Телохранитель в ядрено-желтой рубашке явно хотел последовать примеру босса, но то, что он увидел на экране, заставило его передумать. Не обращая внимания на яростный взгляд Гарсии, он приложил телефон к уху и с полминуты слушал; затем отодвинул мобильный и встревоженно повернулся к Диего:  
– Босс, думаю, вам нужно это знать. Ребята на складе не дождались Абеса и сами позвонили на пароход. Капитан «Счастливой Долоросы» говорит, что Абес полчаса назад забрал груз и уехал. Но на складе он так и не появился, и теперь они не могут найти ни его, ни грузовик, ни товар: телефон не отвечает, машину никто не видел.  
Гарсия, слушая подчиненного, повернулся к Року затылком, но по мере развития рассказа Рок мог следить за отражением эмоций босса в лицах его телохранителей, как в зеркале.  
– А!!! – кубинец вскочил. – Ваших рук дело?!! Решили, что мы взяли ваш merdo груз, и задумали отомстить!  
Чан слегка вскинул голову, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Рок заметил это движение. Диего тоже мог заметить, но истолковал явно в свою пользу.  
– Ах вы китайские морды! – Гарсия потянулся схватить Чана не то за отворот пальто, не то за шарф.  
Один телохранитель Чана выхватил пистолет. Откуда-то справа со стороны кубинцев выпрыгнула блондинка, ее желтые волосы до плеч веером сверкнули в тусклом барном свете. Длинный нож ударил около бойка, и мужчина отдернул руку. Судя по лицам китайцев, он только что чуть не лишился пальцев.  
Бритая «китаянка» выхватила оба пистолета, люди Диего с матом полезли за оружием.  
– По… – «стойте», – начал Рок, вставая, но две руки уже ухватили его под мышки и перекинули через барную стойку.  
– Жить надоело? Тут сиди, – проворчала Реви. – Сами разберутся. А ты-то тут откуда?  
– Да хотела зайти выпить, послушать, о чем люди говорят, – ухмыльнулась Эда, маяча пышным бюстом на краю обзора Рока – наверняка специально.  
– Вот, – Реви ткнула большим пальцем в стойку, словно могла видеть насквозь. – Слушай.  
Эда надменно фыркнула. Рок должен был признать: она себя умела подать на класс выше, чем Реви. Специально обучалась, что ли?  
– А у нас новая монашка! – между прочим заявила Эда.  
– Да ну, – вяло ответила Реви.  
– Слепая! – похвасталась «святая сестра».  
– Да ладно! – Реви демонстративно задрала бровь.  
– Попадает в яблочко со ста ярдов! – с триумфом закончила Эда.  
– Ты где уже налакалась? – спросила Реви.  
– Ты че, думаешь, вру? А, я вру, по-твоему?!  
Женские разговоры всегда были за гранью разумения Рока.  
– Эй, красавчик! Скажи ей!  
На такое обращение от Эды Рок не обращал внимания – так же, как и на то, что и Эда, и Реви ходили по городским улицам в лифчике и сверкая если не трусами, то уж пупком точно.  
– Я слышал о человеке, который, лишившись зрения, встроил в череп специальное оптическое устройство, посылающее в мозг сигналы с очертаниями объектов, – заметил он.  
Обе девушки уставились на него во все глаза, потом синхронно переглянулись.  
– А я думала, я удивлю вас, – протянула Эда. – И где можно посмотреть на это чудо техники и хирургии?  
– В Японии, – рассеянно ответил Рок, внимательно слушая звуки боя в салоне и прикидывая, когда уже можно будет ретироваться.  
– И еще я уверена, что она меня толкнула, только до сих пор не пойму как, – пробормотала Эда.  
– А? – переспросила Реви.  
– Нет, ничего.  
Но Рок расслышал.  
– Я с утра всего-то стаканчик пропустила! – обиженно добавила Эда. – Что мне тот стакан?  
– Да о чем ты вообще?! – сердито обернулась Реви. – Давайте, сейчас!  
Они выскочили из-за стойки и рванули вдоль стены к выходу. На их счастье, китайская мафия, занимавшая позицию к ним лицом, не убивала потенциальных работников и действовала аккуратнее кубинцев: те просто палили во все, что попадало в зону поражения.  
Следом за ними наружу выбрался еще один человек.  
Эда проследила за ним взглядом и толкнула Реви в бок. Та обернулась и прищурилась:  
– Из «Отеля «Москва».  
– Он здесь один, – после небольшой паузы сказал Рок: ему не хотелось влиять на их мысли, но порождать ложные идеи он считал некрасивым. – Думаю, это просто совпадение.  
Реви фыркнула и всем видом показала свое недоверие:  
– Ну да, а я Будда. Две из трех мафиозных групп устраивают перестрелку, а человек из третьей оказался тут случайно.  
Рок подумал, что ему было бы проще убедить Реви, что она Будда, чем аргументировать. Он просто пожал плечами:  
– Мне так кажется.  
– Да? – Реви посмотрела на него и явно смирилась. Смешно, что такое действовало на нее лучше подробных объяснений просто потому, что это говорил Рок. «У Рока есть чутье!» – так она считала, начисто отметая такие вещи, как логика и умение сопоставлять факты.  
– Ну, мы пойдем, – она вопросительно посмотрела на Эду.  
– Да уж, посидели, выпили, – усмехнулась та. – Ну ладно, котики, приятного вам вечера, не буду мешать.  
Не дожидаясь парирования от Реви, монашка убралась восвояси.  
– Вот же ж, – буркнула Реви. Рок теперь все чаще удивлялся, почему ей так не нравятся намеки Эды: за столько времени уже можно было научиться если не находить в этом что-то приятное, то хотя бы не обращать внимания. Не то чтобы он считал себя мужчиной, во всех отношениях достойным Двурукой, но и ничего страшного в себе не видел. В конце концов, они постоянно работали вместе.  
Он подумал, как бы сам реагировал на ее месте. Допустим, кто-нибудь намекнул бы, что он и Датч спят вместе… Рок признал, что он бы удивился. Интересно, что было бы, если бы он и правда предложил Реви что-то, выходящее за рамки рабочих отношений. Наверняка его лицо украсилось бы отменным фингалом, весь вечер Реви бы дулась, а спустя несколько дней очень недовольным тоном пригласила бы «сопроводить» ее куда–нибудь. Рок не смог сдержать улыбки: она была такой предсказуемой.  
– Че смешного? – буркнула Реви.  
– Легко отделались, – отговорился он, закуривая.  
Реви, прищурившись, оглянулась на уже далекий «Желтый флаг».  
– Странная история, – заметила она. – Считаешь…  
Реви не договорила.  
– Надо подумать, – Рок пожал плечами. – Мы толком-то ничего не знаем.  
Гипотетически Реви была права: сталкивать две группировки выгоднее всего третьей. Практически это было не так-то просто реализовать: чтобы увезти чужой груз, нужен как минимум специальный транспорт, а чтобы заставить исчезнуть машину на пути из порта, надо подготовиться заранее. Это могла устроить одна из группировок, сделав вид, что у них что-то пропало, и свалить на другую; но также обе могли быть не виноваты. Кроме того, было очевидно: разобравшись между собой и выяснив детали, какими бы они ни были, и китайцы, и кубинцы обязательно пойдут к русским уже вдвоем. Он даже представить не мог, куда в таком случае пойдут русские.

Рок проснулся посреди ночи. Вентилятор слабо крутил лопасти, влажная простынь прилипла к телу.  
Он помнил свой сон.  
По телевизору показывали ситком. Он видел свои колени под легкой тканью и знал, что он уже сменил офисный костюм на домашнюю юкату и теперь, отдыхая на диване, ждет второго ужина.  
Женщина готовила еду на кухне за разделяющей стойкой. Высокий ворот кимоно открывал белую кожу шеи, светлые волосы были тщательно убраны в традиционную прическу с двумя шпильками.  
Кадр в телевизоре сменился, и Рок отметил, что теперь это новости. Рассказывали о жертвах тайфуна, показывали репортаж с места бедствия: разрушенные дома, валяющиеся на земле изодранные фусума, окровавленные тела с оторванными руками и ногами.  
Женщина у плиты протянула руку и взяла соль. «Но что она солит, разве это не должен быть сладкий пудинг?» – слегка удивился Рок. Она повернулась, в руке у нее был длинный нож. «А что режет?..»  
Проснувшись, Рок смотрел в темный потолок, слушая тихий шорох вентилятора, и ему отчаянно не хватало воздуха.  
Он на ощупь оделся и выбрался на улицу.  
Ночи в Таиланде были такими же влажными, как и дни, но по улицам все-таки гулял легкий ветерок, приятно обсушивший тело. Рок вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и закурил. Он задрал голову и посмотрел в ночное небо. Даже несмотря на то, что Роанапур был не деревней, над ним было полно звезд – не то что в Токио.  
Рок давно не думал о Японии. Там его никто не ждал, а бывшие работодатели хотели сначала убить, а потом повысить в должности – возможно, даже не последовательно. Когда он приезжал в Токио с Реви, то чувствовал себя работником на выезде, почти туристом. Здесь, в Роанапуре, он научился отдыхать на работе – ценное качество, которого ему отчаянно не хватало на должности исследователя. Он не искал острых ситуаций, но не бежал от них, когда они захлестывали «Лагуну» – напротив, шел им навстречу.  
У сигареты был едкий привкус горечи.  
Рок бросил ее, не докурив, и снова взглянул вверх. Звезды над Роанапуром всегда были такими большими и яркими, что ему невольно приходило на ум, как люди могут жить здесь, глядя только в кошельки и дула пистолетов.  
Рок мигнул и замер.  
Он был готов поклясться, что только что с крыши на крышу черным вихрем кто-то перепрыгнул.


	2. Глава 2. Пока Око не видит – попробуй.

Глава 2. Пока Око не видит – попробуй.

Куда русские пойдут на самом деле, он узнал на следующее утро, когда дверь офиса «Черной лагуны» распахнулась, и в комнату строевым шагом вошла Балалайка с тремя верными солдатами. Рок сразу отложил журнал, который читал, и у него неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Реви перестала жевать гамбургер и замерла с кетчупом на подбородке. И Датч, и Бенни выглядели так, словно хотели сказать: «Вы ухитрились вчера вляпаться во что-то еще – и ничего нам не рассказали?!»  
– Есть работа, – сухо сообщила Балалайка.  
Она присела на диван, и это приободрило «Черную лагуну»: сидя бить морду неудобно.  
– Сегодня ночью у нас со склада пропал товар, – сказала русская, закидывая ногу на ногу. Ноги у нее были как у Шэрон Стоун, и Року всегда было интересно, сознает ли она в полной мере, какой эффект это оказывает на мужчин в сочетании с ее лицом. То ли Балалайка рассчитывала так отвлечь внимание от шрама, то ли подчеркивала: ей наплевать, что вы о ней думаете, посмотрите-ка лучше, какие у нее ноги.  
Но от сказанного у Рока заломило зубы. Эту историю он уже слышал в двух версиях, китайской и кубинской, и, рассказанные вместе, они привели к перестрелке.  
– Двести килограммов тротила, – добавила русская.  
Рок чуть не закашлялся. Один килограмм, правильно заложенный под капитальную стену, мог обрушить дом.  
– Это не слишком много, – признала Балалайка, и Рок почувствовал, как у него по затылку бегут мурашки: сколько им надо было, чтобы счесть количество «большим», несколько тонн? – Упакован по десять килограмм. Мы хотим, чтобы вы нашли его.  
Датч почесал в затылке.  
– Вообще-то мы логистическая компания, а не детективное агентство. Или есть что-то, чего я не знаю?  
На Рока он совершенно не смотрел. Року казалось, он мог бы и не стесняться.  
Балалайка кинула на стол фотографию.  
Поначалу Рок даже не понял, что это. Потом отпрянул и зажал рот рукой.  
Если нога с рынка в теленовостях казалась, как говорила Табита, «бутафорией», то корпус с вырванными руками и ногами выглядел отвратительной пародией на кадр из мясницкой.  
– Это было перед нашим ломбардом вчера утром, – сказала Балалайка. – Мы сфотографировали и убрали, чтобы не пугать клиентов.  
«Так вот где были недостающие части», – понял Рок и тут же спохватился: в таком случае, куда подевалась голова?  
– Вчера в «Желтом флаге»… – начала русская.  
В общем-то, она могла бы и не продолжать. Еще вчера вечером, когда Рок и Реви вернулись и все пересказали, Датч так на них посмотрел, что стало ясно: они влипли.  
Рок тоскливо поглядел в окно и подумал, до чего же хочется расстегнуть пуговицу на воротнике и закурить.

Когда за русскими закрылась дверь, все синхронно посмотрели на Рока. Ничего не оставалось.  
– Думаю, это я виноват, – сознался он. Вот это совершенно точно входило в понятие тим-билдинга. – Если бы вчера…  
– Не торопись, – перебил Датч, и Рок замолчал.  
Датч задумчиво поскреб подбородок.  
– Я ошибаюсь, или она ничего не сказала о том, что с нами будет, если мы не справимся? – вопросил он после паузы, призванной обозначать брейн-штурм.  
Все старательно сделали вид, что подумали.  
– Ну.. ничего хорошего? – неуверенно предположила Реви. Бенни согласно кивнул.  
– Вроде бы, – согласился Рок с Датчем.  
– Тогда, – сказал Датч, – мы в выигрыше.  
Вот этого даже Рок не понял.  
– У китайцев, кубинцев и русских пропали грузы. Кто занимается грузами? Логистические компании. Теперь, когда мы участвуем в этом, все будут считать, что мы или исходно на стороне русских, или наняты ими уже после.  
– Они могут подумать, что это мы и устроили! – заволновался Бенни. Рок одобрил: когда дело пахло паленым под их собственными задами, у Бенни оказывался исключительно острый нюх.  
– Тогда нас прикроет Балалайка, – усмехнулся Датч. – Мертвые работу не выполняют.  
– Она проверяет, – медленно сказал Рок, до которого наконец дошло. – Если это сделали мы, то это будет заметно: как минимум мы будем тянуть. Если нет, то Датч прав: на нас могут обрушиться китайцы и кубинцы; и в таком случае мы в выигрыше.  
Реви переводила взгляд с одного на другого, что-то сопоставляя в уме, и наконец ухмыльнулась:  
– То есть, – она подалась вперед, – или мы уделываем всех, или все они объединяются и уделывают нас, так?  
– В точку. – На взгляд Рока, Датч покривил душой: он с трудом представлял себе вменяемую мафию, которая поверит в то, что все это провернула одна-единственная логистическая компания; впрочем, Рок и вменяемую мафию-то себе с трудом представлял.  
Улыбка Реви стала уже совсем некрасивой.  
– Ыхы, – сказала она одобрительно. – Ну так чего ждем? Командуйте!

Они вместе набросали план действий, разделились и пошли пробивать каждый свои зоны. Ситуация выглядела не очень красивой: логистических компаний в городе было немного, все знали друг друга наперечет и знали, кто с кем сотрудничает. Появление русских у «Лагуны» не могло остаться незамеченным и наверняка вызывало хотя бы вопросы у «коллег» и у двух других группировок.  
Рок провел все утро, расспрашивая всех, кто мог хоть что-то знать или слышать о пропавшем тротиле. Разумеется, груз он не называл: если вдуматься, двести килограммов действительно были небольшой величиной, но в умелых руках они могли произвести эффект куда более сильный, чем даже оторванные руки и ноги. Выяснить удалось немногое: все было в порядке, никого подозрительного не видели, а наутро на складе оказалось пустое место. Рок бы подозревал сторожей, но был уверен, что эту возможность русские наверняка проверили сами, иначе бы не пришли к ним. Люди шептались, солнце палило, Рока провожали подозрительными взглядами в спину, и ничего дельного в голову не приходило.  
Возвращаясь с разведывательной прогулки, Рок еще на лестнице услышал знакомый голос и удивился: они же вчера виделись, что опять случилось?  
Эда сидела на диване для гостей и размахивала руками:  
– …и кровь разлита по полу!  
– Дайте угадаю, – сказал Рок, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь, – у вас на территории церкви появилась оторванная голова, а потом пропал товар.  
Если бы Рок любил производить эффект разорвавшейся бомбы и откровений медиума одновременно, он бы насладился сполна.  
– Что-то узнал? – с одобрением спросил Датч.  
Рок развел руками и начал было говорить, но Реви его перебила:  
– Нет, какого!.. Ты-то откуда знаешь?!  
Року хотелось запустить обе руки в волосы и растрепать прическу. Упасть на диван, задрать уставшие ноги на стол, откинуться на спинку и от души рассмеяться. Сказать, что иногда он тыкает пальцем в небо, экстраполируя тенденцию, а вовсе не занимается телепатией.  
Он просто присел на диван.  
– Последнее время у всех пропадают грузы, – заметил он. – Что до головы… ну, рано или поздно она должна была где-то появиться.  
– Но почему у нас?! – возопила Эда. – Мы просто церковь, стоим на отшибе, а он принес туда эту бошку…  
– Минуточку, – Рок предупредительно выставил вперед руки. – Я все-таки ничего не знаю. Можешь рассказать об этом еще раз?  
Как оказалось, ранним утром в церковь заявился оборванный бродяга. Оставляя на полу кровавый след, он прошел по проходу между скамьями и улегся спать перед алтарем, прижимая к груди чью-то оторванную голову. Так его и нашла новая монахиня Церкви Насилия, сестра Тея. Эда и Мать Иоланта подоспели, когда выстрелы уже стихли; по словам сестры Теи, бродяга после пробуждения вел себя буйно, о чем свидетельствовали несколько перевернутых скамей, а под конец пытался удрать через окно, где его и настигла пуля монашки.  
– Я ж говорила, в яблочко со ста шагов попадает! – не преминула напомнить Реви вчерашний разговор Эда.  
Она и еще кое-что говорила, вспомнил Рок.  
– Ну ладно, – смилостивилась Реви. – А ты проверила, у нее там и правда этот, оптический прибор встроен?  
Эда уставилась на нее во все глаза, потом расхохоталась.  
– Ты даешь!  
Отсмеявшись, она предложила:  
– Хочешь – сама приезжай и проверяй. Я к ней лезть не буду.  
– А что у вас пропало? – вмешался Датч, отсекая продолжение разговора в бесполезном ключе.  
Эда удивилась:  
– Ничего.  
Теперь удивился Рок.  
– Уверены?  
Эда пожала плечами:  
– Так у нас ничего и не было: старый товар разошелся, новый пока не прибыл.  
Видно было, как до нее дошло.  
Эда немного поерзала.  
– Мать Иоланта меня прибьет, наверное, не говорите, что я к вам ходила, – попросила она, одергивая свою крошечную мини-юбку, видимо, вдруг показавшуюся даже ей слишком короткой. – Она меня вроде как по делам послала, а я сразу к вам…  
– Иди уже, – напутствовала ее Реви, и благодарная Эда испарилась.  
– Ну? – вопросила Реви, убедившись, что шаги монашки прозвучали только в одном направлении. Может, она этого и не показывала, но Эдда в ее личном списке врагов и конкурентов числилась кем-то вроде подруги. – Что все это значит?  
Року понравилось, что она смотрела на Датча. Видимо, он был временно помилован.  
– Пошла охранять свои товары, – откликнулся на ее вопрос, как ни странно, Бенни. Року всегда казалось, что их программист попросту слишком ленив, чтобы активно участвовать в происходящем, но от нечего делать он вполне мог направить весь свой ум и на мелочную реальность. – Рок, а ты уверен, что пропадут именно у них?  
– Рынок был под контролем кубинцев, – сказал Рок, не меняя позы, чтобы рубашка не прилипала к телу, и мечтая принять душ и переодеться. – На рынке нашли отрубленную ногу.  
– Оторванную, – поправила Реви, с интересом глядя, как он загибает пальцы. Рок даже представить не мог, что тут было такого интересного.  
– Пусть оторванную, – согласился Рок: на этот вопрос у него ответа пока не было. – Возле магазина под контролем русских нашли тело – у них пропал груз. – Он загнул второй палец. – У китайцев груз пропал первым… – он задумчиво посмотрел на ладонь. – Бенни, что находится в том здании возле мэрии?  
– Угадал, – ухмыльнулся Бенни, – как раз нашел это, пока вы все гуляли. Дополнительная контора Чана, наверное, менять будет.  
«Нет, Чан не суеверный», – мысленно не согласился Рок, но промолчал.  
– Кубинцы, китайцы, русские – и теперь Церковь Насилия.  
Рок задумчиво посмотрел на свой одинокий мизинец.  
– И мы, – предположил Датч.  
– Надеюсь, нет, – рассеянно сказал Рок. Появление такой силы не могло пройти незамеченным – но оно прошло, и пришлось всюду раскидывать признаки своего присутствия… Что-то не складывалось.  
– Реви, – позвал он, вставая и прощаясь с мыслями о душе и чистой рубашке. – Поехали поговорим с сестрой Теей.

Солнце как раз перевалило зенит, когда они подъехали к Церкви Насилия. Церковного грузовика нигде не было видно, значит, Эда еще не вернулась. Возможно, ее и правда послали по делам. Рок выбросил эти мысли из головы: у «Лагуны» была своя проблема, и им стоило решить ее побыстрее, если они не хотели восстановить против себя русских. Ссора с мафией означала бы, что «Черной лагуне» придется искать новый порт приписки. Если повезет остаться в живых.  
У входа в церковь стояла незнакомая монашка, благообразно сложив ладони на платье. Из-под белой полосы капюшона виднелась светлая челка, и Рок на секунду задумался, сколько европеек-блондинок могло появиться за последний месяц в Роанапуре. На переносице длинного острого носа красовались широкие черные очки, контрастирующие с тонкими сухими чертами лица.  
Сестра Тея не понравилась ему с первого взгляда.  
– Приветствую вас в обители Господа, странники, – сказала она звонким голосом.  
Рок вежливо улыбнулся, как будто монашка могла видеть.  
– Добрый день, – поздоровался он. – Меня зовут Окадзима Рокуро, это мисс Ревекка. Мы из компании «Черная лагуна».  
Реви, явно готовившаяся к выбиванию сведений в потасовке, посмотрела на него как на больного.  
– Наверное, вы хотите видеть мать Иоланту? – предположила сестра Тея.  
– Нет, мы бы не отказались побеседовать с вами, – возразил Рок. – Если не отвлечем.  
Ее улыбка словно стала суше.  
– Я всего лишь гостья и не знаю причины, по которой могла бы вызвать ваш интерес, – безмятежно ответила монашка.  
– Слушай, ты… – стала надвигаться на нее Реви, теряя терпение.  
Рок остановил ее движением руки. Монашка не шевельнулась.  
– Как гостья вы, возможно, не знаете, что тайское солнце слишком сильно печет. Приезжие сами не замечают, как перегреваются, и можно легко потерять голову. Не все об этом знают.  
– Я думала, что защищена капюшоном, – немедленно откликнулась сестра Тея, – но вы, конечно, правы. Спасибо за совет. Идемте, в это время солнца меньше всего у пристройки.  
За какую-то секунду она прикинула, откуда они могли узнать об утреннем происшествии, насколько им доверяла Эда, что рассказала первым делом, и отсрочила их встречу с матерью Иолантой.  
Об ее ум наверняка поцарапал нос не один любопытный.  
– Полиция что-нибудь пообещала вам? – спросил Рок, когда они уселись на лавке в тени.  
Он решил, что с этой собеседницей можно опустить прелюдии: себе дороже выйдет.  
То, что она пошла им навстречу, означало только одно: ей что-то было нужно от них.  
– Матери Иоланте удалось убедить их, что мы можем сами постоять за себя, – отозвалась сестра Тея, откидывая голову и словно глядя на небо. – Что касается остального – нет, ничего. Впрочем, сестра Эда нам уже позвонила.  
Рок не стал отрицать, что это был их совет.  
– Мы не уверены, – признал он. – Вам никто не угрожал последнее время? Не настаивал на получении привилегий? Не пытался перебить цену?  
Он был уверен, что сестра Тея внимательно смотрит на него, хотя головы она по-прежнему не поворачивала.  
– Я здесь человек новый, – заметила она, – вряд ли меня поставили бы в известность специально, если бы что-то подобное случилось. Однако, – подчеркнула монашка, – такое было бы трудно не заметить.  
Она явно давала понять больше, чем могла бы. Рок терпеливо продолжал торговаться.  
– На территории трех влиятельных группировок города появились отрубленные части тела, – сказал он, – а спустя восемь-десять часов у каждой пропал ценный товар. – О качестве товара Рок решил умолчать. – При погрузке, по пути или прямо со склада.  
Сестра Тея повернула к нему голову и кивнула. Вышло это у нее на удивление просто и убедительно. Рок мог не сомневаться: она учтет все это.  
– Ближайшие несколько дней мы ничего не ждем, – сказала она, – но, возможно, наши планы изменятся.  
Рок через жар перегретой земли почувствовал прохладу тени.  
– Вам не стоит рисковать, – посоветовал он, – один из грузов пропал вместе с курьером.  
– Но не с охранниками? – уточнила монашка.  
– Везде использовались разные способы, – поколебавшись, Рок все-таки сказал это. – Не уверен, что уничтожение товара исключается.  
Реви просто следила за монашкой и ждала, когда наконец нужно будет выхватить пистолет и пригрозить. Рок не знал точно, действует ли такой двойной метод на слепых.  
– Вы рекомендуете воспользоваться посторонней помощью? – спросила сестра Тея.  
Рок понял, куда она клонит.  
– Насколько я знаю, Церковь насилия всегда самостоятельно вела свои дела, – он пожал плечами, забыв об ее слепоте. – Не думаю, что кто-то об этом не знает, но теперь, когда три случая уже были, вряд ли изменение тактики действительно окажется полезным.  
– Может быть, на это и расчет, – возразила монашка.  
– Может быть, – согласился Рок. – В таком случае логичнее уже все сделать, а потом подкидывать голову – так вы точно не сможете помешать.  
– Вы правы, – одобрила сестра Тея. – Если только у них – кто бы они ни были – есть разум, а не только злая воля.  
Рок помолчал. В полное отсутствие разума у тех, кто целенаправленно подкидывал части тела на территорию разных мафиозных группировок, он не верил. С другой стороны – «злая воля»? Сестра Тея не производила впечатление особо набожного человека; Рок не сомневался, что во всем Роанапуре едва ли можно было найти с десяток людей, имевших такой же трезвый и острый ум. Ее предположение об отсутствии у неведомого противника дальнего прицела выглядело интересным. Однако если она что-то знала, то ей было бы удобно специально сбить «Лагуну» с толку.  
Рок подумал, до чего же трудно все это будет объяснять Реви, когда та потребует пересказать, «конкретнее, че она хотела», и чуть было не вздохнул.  
Наверное, все-таки стоило сказать.  
– Я думаю, – сказал он, – он у них есть. И мне кажется, что их – по крайней мере, пока что – не слишком много.  
– Вот как, – ответила сестра Тея.  
Рок не был уверен, что она приняла это как довод в их беседе, но выбора у него не оставалось.  
– Рок, – сказала Реви. Видимо, она тоже почувствовала, что его козыри закончились. Иногда не нужно было иметь зрение, чтобы прочитать его. А может быть, он просто накручивал себя.  
– Уверен, – сказал Рок, вставая, – что вы найдете самый лучший выход.  
Сестра Тея тоже встала.  
– Если это будет того стоить, новости не промолчат, – заметила она. – Нам нечего скрывать из того, что тревожит весь город. Это общее дело.  
Что ж, это была вполне ясная позиция.  
– Скажите, – спросил Рок, не двигаясь к машине, – почему вы убили того бродягу? Вряд ли вы не могли справиться с ним, даже если бы у него было какое-то оружие.  
Вообще-то он приезжал специально задать этот вопрос, но склонить сестру Тею к сотрудничеству оказалось еще труднее, чем сестру Иоланту: эта женщина явно привыкла действовать в одиночку, не слишком считаясь с окружением.  
Сестра Тея усмехнулась, и Рок решил, вернувшись, обязательно попросить Бенни узнать о ее прошлом. Не хватало им еще одной «горничной».  
– Из-за этого, – она показала жестом на свои очки, – я не могу преследовать убегающего.  
– Могли бы ранить в ногу, – встряла изнывавшая Реви, почуяв удачную возможность. Рок одобрил: кто-то должен был это проговорить вслух. Сестра Тея очень ловко избегала комментариев по поводу неозвученных очевидных вещей. – Вы ж в яблочко попадаете со ста шагов.  
Монашка выглядела совершенно не впечатленной.  
– Я предпочитаю застрелить, а не давать возможность добыть еще пару голов, – заметила она. – В конце концов, раньше эта голова сидела на чьих-то плечах.  
Реви посмотрела на Рока: мол, что будем делать? Пошли, качнул головой Рок. Все-таки в беседе со слепой были свои плюсы.  
Сестра Тея как-то подозрительно довольно улыбнулась. Кажется, Эда говорила, что у нее вместо глаз заросший шрам, и, конечно, они как-то проверили ее зрение…

– Душная какая-то, – пожаловалась Реви, когда они отъехали от церкви. – Прям, благородная дама. Благородные с пистолетом под мышкой не ходят, да еще с таким.  
– А какой у нее пистолет? – удивился Рок. Если у сестры Теи и было что-то под монашеским платьем, он об этом даже не догадался.  
– Ну, «Токарев», – пояснила Реви, закидывая руки за голову. – Эда же говорила.  
Рок не был уверен, напоминать ли ему, что он опоздал на весь первый рассказ Эды.  
– Неудобный и долго приводится к готовности, – пояснила Реви. – У него одно достоинство: носить легко. Представляешь, – она оживилась, – пуля из него насквозь пробивает мотор грузовика с небольшого расстояния. Мощная машинка и очень точная! Только нахрена она слепой, – Реви фыркнула, забрасывая ноги на торпедо. – Не будет же она стрелять по бронежилетам.  
Рок подумал о церковной машине. О полицейских, которые на особые преступления всегда надевают бронежилеты.  
Возможно, слепая знала больше о том, что еще произойдет – или предвидела.  
– Кстати, – протянула Реви, подрыгивая ботинком, – как думаешь, она и правда слепая?  
– Что-то тут нечисто, – признал Рок.  
– Вот и я так думаю! – Реви хлопнула себя по коленке. – Слышь, а как та фирма называлась, которая оптические приборы в голову встраивает?..  
Рок вздохнул. Этого еще не хватало.

Вернувшись вместе с Реви, Рок принял душ и отправился продолжать свою разведку. Бредя по улицам, он прокручивал в голове разговор в Церкви Насилия.  
Сестра Тея назвала себя «гостья». Эда отозвалась о ней как о «новой монашке». Рок сделал мысленную заметку позвонить сестре Иоланте и услышать, как та называет новую сестру. Словам Эды он доверял примерно наполовину; словам сестры Теи – и того меньше. Не исключено, что одна из них лгала намеренно, и хорошо если одна; понять бы еще которая…  
– Мистер Окадзима, – окликнули его.  
Рок поднял голову. Табита уже подходила к нему, внимательно глядя своими темно-голубыми глазами.  
– Можно с вами поговорить?  
Они сели за столик в кафе; Рок был рад возможности отдохнуть, но о чем могла хотеть поговорить с ним эта женщина, он даже не представлял. Табита была не из тех, кто будет просить помощи в разборках с мафией: раз она открыла в Роанапуре собственное агентство, да еще и детективное, она знала, что ее здесь ожидает.  
– Разрешите, – приказала она, остановив руку Рока. – Мясо по-чилийски с рисом и зеленый чай.  
– Две порции и два чая, – закончил заказ Рок. Он начал немного уставать от женщин, перехватывающих инициативу, а кроме того, хотел есть.  
– Расскажите, как в Роанапуре происходит перевозка грузов, – попросила Табита.  
Рок недоуменно посмотрел на нее.  
– Что? – переспросил он.  
Вот теперь он совершенно точно удивил ее.  
– Вы ведь из логистической компании, – она смотрела на него с таким же недоумением. – Разве вы не перевозите грузы?  
Рок поставил локти на стол и начал смеяться.  
– Простите, – выдавил он, упершись лбом в сцепленные руки.  
– Понимаю, – неожиданно сказала Табита. – Вы думаете, что я вас подозреваю, и к вам наверняка уже приходили. Извините; вы вправе ничего не отвечать.  
«Вправе». Будь на его месте Реви, она бы быстро ухватила Табиту за высокий ворот рубашки и доходчиво объяснила про права. «Все сказанное вами может быть использовано против вас».  
– Да нет, у нас нет ничего секретного, – Рок поднял голову. – Принимаем заказ на груз от клиента, который нам известен или которого нам рекомендовали, забираем товар и в срок доставляем в указанное место указанному клиентом лицу. Мы ничем не отличаемся от обычной компании, которая дорожит своей репутацией.  
– И не делаете исключений? – спросила Табита.  
Рок через силу улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
– Вряд ли вы мне поверите, но нет.  
– Я вам верю, – сказала Табита. – Я ведь тоже работаю на репутации. Один шаг в неверном направлении – и можно переезжать.  
Рок чуть было не спросил, не потому ли она переехала – видимо, он сам не внял собственному совету про жаркое тайское солнце.  
– Нет, я приехала сюда не поэтому, – Табита почти улыбнулась. Рок задумался, что же ей нужно сказать, чтобы она наконец расслабилась – может, попробовать пошутить?  
Табита не продолжила. Рок не спрашивал. В конце концов, они ведь просто встретились, чтобы она его допросила, правильно? И он пошел ей навстречу.  
Конечно, она должна была спросить и это:  
– В последнее время у вас много заказов?  
Конечно, он ответил:  
– Уже дней десять ничего нет. – Увидев вопрос в ее глазах, он вздохнул: – Вообще-то у нас нет постоянных клиентов; нас нанимают на ту или иную работу.  
«Вообще-то нас как раз наняли на эту», не сказал он.  
Табита снова почти улыбнулась:  
– Я знаю.  
Рок не понял.  
– Вы дали мне хороший совет про русских, – пояснила она. – Продуманный.  
Он очень обрадовался, когда принесли еду: это избавило его от необходимости придумывать ответ.  
Табита ела молча, как человек, в планах которого было пообедать и продолжить работу. Рок нашел, что она тревожащий, но не утомительный собеседник. Глядя на ее белые запястья в манжетах рубашки, он некстати вспомнил свой сон про японский дом. Как ему вообще могло прийти в голову, будто эта женщина может быть домохозяйкой?..  
– Скажите, а к вам тоже приходили? – повинуясь инстинкту, спросил он. Какой-то кодекс заповедовал не нападать на того, с кем ты разделил пищу; Рок надеялся, Табита об этом слышала.  
Она запила мясо зеленым чаем. Интересно, нравилась ли ей местная кухня? Готовила ли она сама для себя?..  
– Ко мне пришел некий мистер Чан с двумя телохранителями и попросил найти принадлежащее ему имущество, пропавшее при перевозке. Он предположил, что я захочу выполнить эту работу. Кроме того, он предположил, что я также займусь выяснением принадлежности одной ноги и двух рук, найденных отрубленными на его территории.  
«Оторванными», чуть было не поправил Рок – кажется, Реви на него плохо влияла.  
– Я отказалась, – закончила Табита и отправила в рот очередную порцию мяса.  
Року показалось, что он по-настоящему перегрелся.  
– Отказались?! – воскликнул он, совершенно забыв, что она должна быть ему чужой. – Немедленно перезвоните ему и соглашайтесь!  
– Я отказалась искать жертву, – пояснила Табита. – Поиск груза меня устраивает.  
Бог ты мой, «устраивает»! Рока бы не удивило, если бы она так и заявила лидеру китайской мафии Роанапура. Эта женщина не стеснялась называть вещи своими именами.  
– Я не располагаю средствами полиции и Интерпола, – продолжила Табита, – и у меня нет доступа к базам данных отпечатков пальцев. Все, что я могла бы сделать – составить фоторобот, но без головы это невозможно. Полиция справится с этим гораздо быстрее, и проще вовремя подкупить одного из полицейских, чтобы все узнать первым.  
– Вы посоветовали это мистеру Чану? – с ужасом спросил Рок.  
– Нет, – ответила Табита, и он перевел дух, – просто объяснила причины. Уверена, в вопросах подкупа он гораздо опытнее меня.  
То есть, подумал Рок, она прямым текстом порекомендовала Чану найти голову.  
– Когда это было? – спросил он.  
– Он пришел ко мне вчера в 22:41, а ушел в 22:54, – ответила Табита. Ну да, действительно. Женщинам вроде Табиты наверняка не требовалось вести дневник: все, что нужно, записывалось в нейроны и хранилось в их головах, за ясными глазами.  
Рок вдохнул аромат остывающей еды. Представил, как далеко пошлет его Реви. Отпил чая и рассказал Табите об утренней находке в Церкви Насилия.  
– Непонятно поведение сестры Теи, – сказала та, когда он закончил. – Все говорит о том, что она хотела убить единственного свидетеля.  
– Она дала внятное объяснение, – признал Рок. – Но я не верю, что слепая может настолько метко стрелять; может быть, там был кто-нибудь еще?  
Идея снайпера, делавшего за сестру Тею всю работу, наверняка заставила бы Реви и Эду надорвать животы от смеха. Но во всей этой истории наверняка был какой-то трюк, просто пока никто не понял какой.  
– По крайней мере, это был не участник китайской группы. – По части выражений Табита могла бы дать сто очков вперед любому журналисту. – Насколько мне известно, они не конфликтуют с Церковью Насилия; им было бы выгоднее подбросить голову конкурентам по рынку.  
– Это было бы слишком очевидно, – возразил Рок.  
– Нет, это чересчур надуманно, – отмела версию Табита. – Такой план, рассчитанный на то, что кто-то предполагает, будто его мотивы известны, и специально действует наперекор, никогда не сработает. Ради кого им так стараться?  
В душе Рок был согласен, но... Весь его опыт жизни в Таиланде подсказывал, что у людей бывают самые странные идеи. Верила же сестра Тея, что версия «застрелила, чтобы не нагрешил» достойна существования.  
Он промолчал. Табита закончила есть и допивала чай. Непонятно было, давала ли она ему время завершить обед или просто не любила спешить за едой.  
Рок тоже не спешил. Он смотрел на ее руки. На белую полоску шеи над воротом. На слишком тонкую прядь волос, вылезшую из убранной косы. У Рока мелькнула мысль, что он ест мясо с Табитой, и он поспешно уставился в свою тарелку.  
– Идемте? – спросила Табита.  
Рок открыл рот.  
Она смотрела на него так спокойно, словно не застукала только что за разглядыванием своего тела.  
Он закрыл рот, кивнул и встал.

В ее офисе было полутемно из-за задернутых жалюзи. В соседней комнате, как Рок и предполагал, стояли шкаф, стул и кровать.  
– Нет, – она отвела его руки, когда он потянулся расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. – Здесь у меня шрам.  
Она быстро махнула пальцами так, словно шрам шел от горла куда-то вниз ровно посередине тела. Рок не настаивал – в общем-то, он не собирался запечатлевать ее тело в своей памяти навеки.  
Да нет, какое там. Еще как собирался. Он хотел обернуть ее в домашнее кимоно. Хотел касаться ее кожи под водой горячего источника. Хотел обнимать ее за талию, сидя на веранде и слушая сверчков.  
Слава богу, в ее спальне не было никаких «бутафорий», мешающих его фантазиям.  
Табита отошла к стене, у которой стоял стул, сняла брюки, затем трусы. Вскинула руки и стала вынимать заколки из прически. Длинная рубашка приподнялась над белыми ногами, и Рока накрыло. Он подошел к Табите и крепко обхватил ее бедра; она повернула голову и ответила на его поцелуй.

Рок остановился у киоска купить пачку сигарет.  
Ее кожа оказалась не такой мягкой, как предполагал Рок. Какой у него был опыт, несколько японских шлюх? У нее были упругие груди, мускулистые стройные ноги, его пальцы наверняка оставили темные синяки на ее белых бедрах…  
Рок вздрогнул: оказывается, он сломал сигарету, которую держал в руке, собираясь закурить.  
Он был обычным офисным сотрудником; ему бы работать в отделе полезных ископаемых, купить в рассрочку домик в пригороде, возвращаться на электричке к жене и детям. Вместо всего этого он сидел в Таиланде, катался на торпедном катере с пиратами, захватывал корабли; а теперь завел связь с европейской женщиной из детективного агентства.  
Рок запустил пятерню в волосы и застонал.  
Кажется, вот теперь он влип.


	3. Глава 3. Какая же бабенка у нас без топоренка!

Глава 3. Какая же бабенка у нас без топоренка!

– Итого, – подытожил Датч на планерке, – мы не продвинулись.  
Команда «Лагуны» уныло молчала.  
Прошло три дня с визита Балалайки. За это время они опросили с треть жителей города, всех работников порта и даже подкупили пару полицейских. Везде было глухо: никто ничего не видел, никто ничего не слышал. Затягивая поутру галстук, Рок испытывал нехорошее чувство. Бенни каждый час обновлял страницу с авиабилетами и забил в скайп номер частной авиакомпании.  
Радовало одно: пока что и правда ничего не было слышно. Кто бы ни похитил тротил, он пока не пустил его в ход.  
Впрочем, нет, и еще одно радовало: больше не было никаких отрубленных конечностей. Об этом как-то вообще никто не говорил, и казалось, что это никого не занимает. Датч каждый день звонил Балалайке, докладывал о неуспехе и молча выслушивал короткое напутствие продолжать работу. О руках и ногах русские речь не заводили, две другие группировки тоже помалкивали.  
– Я этого не понимаю, – сознался Рок. – Как будто все озабочены только тем, куда пропал их товар и кто за этим стоит. Никто не думает, что кто-то убил человека, оторвал ему руки, ноги и голову и разбросал в разных местах города.  
– Я тебе больше скажу, – заметил Датч. – Помнишь ту фотографию? Я спросил у Балалайки: она утверждает, что на теле не было ран.  
Бенни поднял голову, на его лице застыло выражение ужаса.  
– То есть? – не поняла сходу Реви.  
– То есть, он умер от того, что ему оторвали руки, ноги и голову, – подтвердил Датч.  
Рок застонал и обхватил голову руками.  
– Может, он умер от сердечного приступа? – с надеждой предположил он.  
– Ну да, – фыркнула Реви, – а потом от кори у него отвалились руки и ноги. А голову потерял от гриппа. Кстати, кто это был-то?  
– А пес его знает, – Датч пожал плечами. Такая фривольная формулировка убедила Рока: Датч тоже держится из последних сил. Не исключено, что не сегодня-завтра им все-таки придется звонить по номеру, выловленному Бенни.  
Рок хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям. Он не собирался сдаваться только потому, что какому-то сумасшедшему вздумалось поиграть с мафией! Они всем докажут, что «Черная лагуна» тут ни при чем, даже если придется доставать этот тротил из-под земли без разрешения геоназдора.  
– Поеду в порт, – заявил Рок.  
Скептическое молчание остальных еще больше раззадорило его. Тротил не испаряется просто так; если они ничего не нашли, значит, что-то пропустили.

Рок не считал себя очень умным, каким-то особенным или что там ему еще в свое время вменяла Реви; он искренне верил в то, что упорство, труд и брейн-штурм помогут преодолеть любое препятствие. Пока что их преследует неудача? Значит, нужно постараться еще. Свои мысли он держал при себе, потому что Бенни в пиковой ситуации искал пути отступления, Реви искала, кому набить морду, а Датч предпочитал раздумывать в тишине – и кто он был такой, чтобы мешать людям бороться со стрессом привычными им способами.  
В порту было шумно, как обычно: кто-то грузился, кто-то отчаливал, кто-то переругивался, пытаясь выторговать себе скидку. Рок вырос в Токио и до дня той своей командировки не имел дела с судами, но близость моря наполняла его сердце каким-то радостным предвкушением – даже когда радостного, как сегодня, ничего не было.  
Рок сделал небольшой круг, потом еще один, приглядываясь к людям и примериваясь, с чего начать. Для того чтобы строить дикие теории, нужно было сначала отсечь все вероятные события. «Лагуна» уже проверила все остальные логистические компании города и немало судов, нанятых частным образом. Разумеется, никто не мог дать полный список: в Роанапуре предпочитали скрывать по возможности все, даже цвет глаз. Рок дернулся: ему показалось, что невдалеке он заметил Табиту. Нет, это оказалась не она – другая женщина с русыми волосами ниже плеч и «Калашниковым» за спиной о чем–то говорила с причальным рабочим. Рок даже удивился, как он мог их спутать.  
Он три дня не видел Табиту. Каждый день он заходил к ней – разумеется, не за тем, просто увидеть, поговорить – и не заставал. Видимо, поиск пропавшего груза Чана занимал все ее время. Что было у кубинцев, стало известно уже на следующий день после инцидента в «Желтом флаге» – наркотики, или в официальной версии «лекарства». Гарсия перестраховался и предпочел «сбросить» товар – видимо, расходы на прикрытие грозили перекрыть выручку. Китайцы затаились и ждали, пока товар всплывет сам. Русские тоже помалкивали, но это было понятно: объяснять двести килограммов тротила было трудно даже влиятельной группировке.  
Женщина, которую Рок спутал с Табитой, обернулась, и Рок буквально ощутил, что значит «прикипеть взглядом». Ее лицо буквой «Х» пересекал шрам, и явно не от ожога – он выглядел так, словно кто-то полоснул эту женщину по лицу ножом. Вместе с тем ее прямые непослушные волосы, широко расставленные глаза, развернутые плечи и «Калашников» за спиной создавали удивительно гармоничный образ, эдакой северной воительницы. Рок подумал, что она непременно должна работать на Балалайку, потому что иначе это будет выглядеть насмешкой…  
Женщина шла прямо на него, ее серые глаза смотрели в упор. Рок проклял свою впечатлительность и приготовился давать объяснения.  
– Мистер Окадзима? – огорошила она его.  
– Д-да, – сознался он.  
– Меня зовут Мирия. Командир Балалайка прислала меня помочь вам в поисках.  
Это было более чем неожиданно.  
– Но… как вы узнали, где я? – Еще полчаса назад Рок сам не знал, что решит снова отправиться в порт.  
– Командир дала приказ забрать вас из офиса и доставить в порт.  
– Меня? – удивился Рок.  
Потом он понял: Табита. Кто-то видел его вместе с Табитой, работавшей на китайцев, и Балалайка решила подстраховаться. Под надзором ему было бы труднее симулировать.  
Надо было что-то сказать про результаты. Что-то обнадеживающее. Ну же, пнул себя Рок словами Реви, прекрати пялиться на боевые шрамы очередной европейской блондинки и скажи что-нибудь умное!  
– Выяснилось что-то новое? – спросил он. Может, он все придумал насчет Табиты.  
– Нет. Через час прибывает груз; командир хочет, чтобы вы лично посмотрели, как мы будем его принимать.  
Рок подавил вздох и немедленно выразил горячий энтузиазм. Он даже думать не хотел, какой приказ Балалайка дала своему бойцу на случай, если «мистер Окадзима» откажется.

Они провели время до прихода груза вместе: Рок снова опрашивал людей, Мирия маячила за его плечом. Заодно Рок проверил справедливость высказывания «добрым словом и пистолетом можно добиться куда больших результатов, чем одним добрым словом» и еще раз убедился, что это работает только при первой встрече. Увидев все того же парня, но на этот раз с вооруженным бойцом за спиной, люди бледнели и начинали усиленно вспоминать чуть ли не все свое прошлое, но результат был все тем же: по сути никто ничего сказать не мог. Рок не выдержал и попросил Мирию ждать поодаль, пока он разговаривает: он физически ощущал, как портится его карма. Она кивнула и подчинилась. На удивление, ее даже не было видно – он ожидал меньшего от человека из военной организации. Видимо, Балалайка ценила в своих людях не только умение метко стрелять и выполнять приказы командира. Может, специально подобрала для Рока кого-нибудь гибкого.  
– Нам пора, – Мирия возникла перед ним так внезапно, словно вышла из-за невидимого угла. Рок даже вздрогнул. Он-то думал, что не потеряет «охранника» после того, как сам же отправил его обождать в сторонке. Видимо, далеко ему все-таки было до специально обученных бойцов Балалайки.  
Синий пароход надвигался на причал, на носу стоял человек со швартовым. Рок знал, что корабль управляется так же, как автомобиль, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что капитан не отдаст команду вовремя, и вся эта громадина врежется в бетонные плиты. Однажды он спросил у Датча, как часто пароходы врезаются в причалы. Вся «Лагуна» долго ржала, до слез; потом Датч объяснил, что так почти никогда не бывает – это даже не то что колесом залезть на бордюр, это все равно что при парковке случайно въехать в витрину магазина. Рок не поверил. Ему всегда казалось, что в Роанапуре склонны переоценивать силу стихий и недооценивать мощь последствий человеческой небрежности.  
– У нас здесь один контейнер, – сообщила Мирия. – Процедура будет стандартная: встречаемся со старпомом, сверяем документы и груз, забираем товар из трюма, доставляем на склад, докладываем командиру.  
На вкус Рока, последняя часть была стандартной с большой натяжкой, но он вежливо кивнул. Все это он уже слышал от Балалайки. Наверное, теперь она хотела, чтобы он своими глазами все увидел и проверил, нет ли где лазейки для вора.  
Моряк со швартовым крикнул, рабочие на берегу приготовились. Рок и Мирия подняли головы.  
Сверху на них летел контейнер.  
Рок еще успел подумать, что такая разгрузка наверняка не предусмотрена и что непонятно, как груз мог открепиться, если палуба ровная и судно не делает резких маневров. Мирия сильно толкнула его в грудь, и он кубарем отлетел в сторону. Только встав на четвереньки, Рок запоздало подумал: хорошо хоть кому-то инстинкты заповедовали в такой ситуации быстро действовать, а не думать о нарушении порядка. Будь он один, он бы даже не думал спасаться – он бы не успел ничего сделать.  
Следом за железным контейнером, упавшим на асфальт со страшным грохотом и скрежетом, плюхнулось что-то мягкое. Рок вытянул шею, чтобы лучше разглядеть, и тут же пожалел: это был моряк со швартовым. Зажав рот рукой, Рок попытался отползти назад на коленях, но это оказалось настолько неудобно, что он сразу же пришел в себя. Рок хорошо знал основной принцип выживания в Роанапуре: «Не влезай – не убьет», – но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Взглянув наверх и не заметив ничего опасного, он, полусогнувшись, подбежал к человеку возле контейнера.  
Тот был мертв. Вообще-то падение с высоты борта корабля не обязательно было смертельным, но тело выглядело так, словно летело не меньше чем с небоскреба. Если его швырнула та же сила, которая оторвала от палубы закрепленный на случай штормов контейнер… Рок оцепенел. Если он не мог представить себе такую силу, это не означало, что ее не существует: в первую очередь он доверял своим глазами и ушам, а не фантазии.  
С корабля раздались крики, затем автоматная очередь.  
«Мирия!» – вспомнил Рок. Ну конечно: там ведь должен был быть груз русских. Эта сумасшедшая наверняка помчалась защищать товар, забыв о собственной безопасности. Рок выпрямился и постарался не думать, что прямо сейчас он тоже сделает совсем не то, что велит здравый смысл.  
Корабль еще не причалил. С борта свисал другой швартов, второй конец был в руках у причального. Рабочий с ужасом смотрел на контейнер и лежавшее в луже крови тело, забыв о канате.  
– Закрепляй! – крикнул ему Рок. Причальный вздрогнул и стал поспешно наматывать канат на кнехт.  
– Спустите трап! – заорал Рок, сложив руки рупором. Какая-то часть его мозга тревожно спрашивала, где и в кого стреляет Мирия, если трапа еще нет; другая отвечала, что сейчас важнее всего обеспечить эвакуацию людей с транспорта и выяснить, что там происходит.  
Вдоль борта на корабле бегали люди и что-то кричали, ветер уносил слова. Рок пригляделся, пытаясь понять, что у них творится, но высокий борт мешал разглядеть как следует. Ему даже показалось, что кто-то вспрыгнул на трубу парохода – конечно, этого не могло быть.  
– Спустите трап! – надрывался он. Автоматная очередь повторилась. Она доносилась как будто откуда-то с палубы: портовая акустика опять играла с ним шутки.  
– Спустите… – Кто-то сверху истошно заорал, и Рок запнулся. Он прислушался: на фоне протяжного крика кто-то бегал, кто-то отдавал команды, что-то грохотало. Нет, снизу было невозможно разобраться.  
Рок как раз подскочил к швартовому, собираясь забраться по нему, как сверху загрохотал трап. Он взлетел на борт и схватил за плечи первого же попавшегося моряка.  
– Что тут у вас происходит? – заорал он.  
Моряк смотрел на него выпученными глазами.  
– Я не знаю… – растерянно забормотал он. – Кто-то скинул с палубы контейнер, потом столкнул Димеса, поднялась паника, а потом снизу закричали «спустите трап», вот мы и спустили…  
– Кто?! – Рок почувствовал, что его терпение на исходе. – Кто скинул контейнер?!  
Кто вообще мог скинуть контейнер?!  
– Говорю же – не знаю! – Моряк стряхнул руки Рока. – Кто-то. Я не знаю… кто это.  
Рок на секунду онемел, потом бросил «спасибо» и помчался на нос судна.  
– Назад! – его ухватили за шиворот и поволокли обратно к трапу. – Все на сушу!  
– Пустите! – вырывался Рок. – Я ищу коллегу!  
– Я сказал: на сушу! – рявкнул широкоплечий моряк, не останавливаясь. Рок был совершенно точно в другой весовой категории. – Эвакуация! Чего не понял?  
– Блондинка с автоматом «Калашникова»! – настаивал Рок. Конечно, Мирии здесь не было, но иначе у него не было шанса оказаться на носу корабля.  
– Слышал, что я сказал? – зловеще спросил моряк. – Блондинки – в порту! Пшел!  
Рок еле успел ухватиться за поручни, чтобы не загреметь вниз по трапу от мощного толчка. Он обернулся – моряк угрожающе смотрел на него, уже отлавливая очередную жертву на эвакуацию. Ничего не оставалось.  
Он вернулся вниз и встал возле трапа. С судна спускались члены команды, из порта на шум подтягивались зеваки. Мирии нигде не было видно, с корабля по-прежнему раздавались редкие короткие автоматные очереди. Почему он вообще решил, что это Мирия? Может, она побежала за подкреплением. Кто бы ни скинул с корабля контейнер, в одиночку с ним было не справиться.  
На корабле кто-то завыл. Рок вздрогнул и задрал голову.  
На причал полетел еще один человек, а следом за ним прыгнула Мирия. Приземлившись ровно на спину упавшему, она всадила ему в затылок очередь из автомата. Человек дернулся и обмяк.  
Рок почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит, и быстро отвернулся.  
– Мистер Окадзима, – окликнули его, когда он как раз продышался.  
Звучало это как приказ. Пришлось повиноваться.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – сказала Мирия.  
Хотя бы автомат она убрала за спину, это не могло не радовать.  
Они отошли в сторонку.  
– Я позвонила командиру, вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мы по-прежнему хотим, чтобы вы были рядом, когда мы заберем груз и отвезем его на склад.  
Ну да, естественно: бизнес есть бизнес. Рок просто кивнул, он еще не отошел.  
– Командир считает, что вы должны это знать, – продолжила Мирия. – Этот человек, – она кивнула в сторону второго тела, – сбросил с палубы судна контейнер и одного из членов команды.  
– Один? – поразился Рок. Он ждал объяснений.  
– Один, – кивнула Мирия.  
Когда она это узнала? У нее не было времени опросить свидетелей.  
– Он повторил это на моих глазах, – пояснила она.  
Рок подумал, что сейчас спятит.  
– Как вы забрались на корабль? – задал он мучивший его вопрос.  
Судя по лицу Мирии, она ожидала чего угодно, только не этого.  
– По канату, – наконец сказала она. – Этот человек обхватил контейнер, вырвал то, чем он крепился к палубе, и кинул в меня. Голыми руками.  
Рок пытался совместить ее серьезные серые глаза и тот бред, который она несла. Выходило плохо.  
Однако кто-то швырнул того моряка так, что он разбился насмерть, сломав себе всю грудную клетку. И сбросил им на головы контейнер, весивший не меньше тонны.  
И, возможно, действительно запрыгнул на трубу парохода.  
– Он запрыгивал на трубу парохода? – озвучил Рок.  
Теперь Мирия посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего.  
– Да, – неожиданно сказала она. – Вы видели?  
– Снизу ничего было толком не разглядеть, – признался Рок. – Я думал, мне померещилось.  
Мирия помолчала, затем крепко сжала губы, словно на что–то решаясь.  
– Это был Смирнов.  
Рок непонимающе посмотрел на нее.  
– Он был одним из сторожей на складе в ту ночь, когда у нас пропал товар, – пояснила она. – Сегодня тоже дежурил в ночь. Сейчас он должен был быть дома.  
Рок попробовал сложить два и два и сломался на трех и девяти в периоде.  
– Что он делал на корабле? – спросил он.  
– Это и мне хотелось бы знать, – Мирия поджала губы.  
Что бы она ни думала о ситуации, свои соображения Мирия держала при себе.  
– Почему вы его застрелили? Он ведь ваш человек. Наверняка у него было объяснение.  
«Наверняка он мог рассказать что-то интересное».  
– Я знаю только один способ справиться с человеком, который хочет меня убить, кидаясь контейнерами весом в несколько тонн. А вы?  
Рок подумал, как этот Смирнов прыгал на трубу и швырялся контейнерами, и промолчал, хотя вопрос вертелся у него на языке:  
«Вы принимаете на работу боевых киборгов?»  
Если да, неведомо в чьих руках находившийся тротил был меньшим, о чем команде «Черной лагуне» стоило беспокоиться.

Бенни кричал, что он ни секунды не останется в городе, по которому разгуливают сумасшедшие роботы, замаскированные под людей, Датч басил, что всему есть разумное объяснение и наверняка тут заговор команды, Реви цедила, что говорила же она не связываться с русскими, а Рок пытался всех утихомирить. Когда все перешли на жаркий спор, что им делать, покупать билеты на самолет или сходить поужинать, Реви посмотрела в щелку между жалюзи и сказала похоронным тоном:  
– У нас опять гости.  
Чан выглядел расстроенным. Он вежливо поздоровался и сел на диван; телохранители встали за спинкой. Команда «Лагуны» переглянулась: такое начало они уже видели.  
– Вижу, к вам уже приходили, – сказал Чан.  
Датч смущенно усмехнулся.  
– Долго же вы ждали, – сказал он.  
Чан слегка приподнял плечи и опустил их. Это можно было расценить и как «что поделаешь, дела», и как «еще одно замечание – и нарветесь на неприятности». Датч считал, что с Чаном надо держать ухо востро. Рок придерживался мнения, что не вострее, чем со всеми остальными; а кроме того, Чан почему-то благоволил к Реви, даже невзирая на то, что она была полукровкой.  
– Значит, вам не нужно объяснять, – парировал Чан. – Если вы что–то знаете, самое время это рассказать.  
– Ситуация скоро изменится? – после паузы спросил Датч.  
В торговле ему не было равных.  
Чан попыхивал сигаретой.  
– Пять дней назад пропали три груза; вы ищете один из них четыре дня подряд, причем вам выданы бойцы Балалайки.  
Насчет «бойцов» он преувеличил, хотя, пожалуй, Мирия стоила троих.  
– Я не верю, что вы до сих пор не сдвинулись с места.  
– Мы не детективная компания, – в очередной раз за эту неделю напомнил Датч. – Трудно ожидать от нас такой же прыти, как от ищеек. Думаю, Балалайка просто хотела использовать все возможности.  
– Что-то настолько ценное? – Рок был бы готов поклясться, что Чан озабоченно прищурился.  
– Тайна клиента, – развел руками Датч.  
Реви очень хмуро посмотрела на него: конечно, она бы с Чаном поделилась. Рок всецело поддерживал Датча: пусть играет дальше. Бенни не знал, что выбрать, поэтому воздержался показывать свое мнение.  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Чан после паузы. – Мы ждем, когда наш товар всплывет, но пока непохоже, чтобы хоть кто-то совершал какие-то движения.  
– Постойте! – Датч предупреждающе поднял руку. – Вы уверены, что хотите рассказывать нам об этом? Мы уже приняли заказ от другого клиента, и ему будет отдан приоритет, если вы захотите договориться с нами о работе.  
– Понимаю, – проговорил Чан. С этими черными очками никогда нельзя было сказать, куда он смотрит.  
– Простите, – сказал Рок, и все повернулись к нему, – могу ли я кое-что уточнить?  
– Спрашивай, – Чан еле заметно улыбнулся. Конечно, лучше бы вопрос задала Реви, но рассчитывать на это не приходилось.  
– Скажите, пожалуйста, почему вас больше интересует поиск груза, чем того, кто убил и расчленил человека? – спросил Рок тоном учителя, интересующегося у старшеклассника выбором профессии.  
Повисла мертвая тишина.  
Затем Чан расхохотался.  
– Вы по-прежнему очень много ему позволяете, – заметил он Датчу, отсмеявшись. – За такие вопросы можно лишиться офиса и работы.  
– Простите его, – успел сказать Датч, заметив, что Реви уже открывает рот. – Рок иногда сам не знает, что говорит.  
Реви явно разрывалась между тем, чтобы немедленно обругать Рока «офисным героем» и защитить перед чужим.  
Год назад Рок произнес бы жаркую тираду, призывающую Чана ответить, волнует ли его жизнь человека.  
Сейчас он чуть было не ляпнул «извините, я не это имел в виду».  
– Извините, – сказал он, – не подумайте, что я не понимаю важности бизнеса или хочу обсудить вопрос ценности человеческой жизни. Но разве вам неважно, что за человек оказался способен вырвать у другого руки и ноги и подвесить их на здании?  
Чан вдыхал и выдыхал, это было видно по дыму сигарету; во всем остальном сцена напоминала стоп–кадр.  
Наконец лидер китайской группировки Роанапура вздохнул.  
– У вас есть предложения? – осведомился он.  
Рок понял, что расстреливать его в офисе «Лагуны» все-таки никто не будет.  
– Я считаю, что это все сделал если не один человек, то одна организация, – сказал он.  
– Я думал об этом, – через некоторое время отозвался Чан. – Только вы кое-что забываете. Убийцу ищут власти. Наш товар искать никто не будет.  
– Возможно, – медленно сказал Рок, надеясь, что его слова будут звучать более весомо, – на это и был расчет.  
Чан вынул сигарету изо рта и сделал вид, что стал ее задумчиво разглядывать.  
– Каждый рассматривает все события только с одной стороны, – продолжил Рок, чувствуя, что в офисе после всех споров стало невыносимо душно, – и думает сам за себя. Если бы все объединились и стали решать задачи друг друга, мне кажется, мы бы смогли продвинуться.  
– Интересная теория, – сказал Чан таким тоном, что Рок прямо услышал «мальчик». Хотя Чану было едва ли за сорок, почему-то он держал себя, словно годился Року в отцы. – Только как ты убедишь всех остальных в том, что она единственно верная?  
– На это, – повторил Рок, – и расчет. Не исключено, что у вас специально украли товар, чтобы вы не занимались поисками убийцы.  
Датч смотрел на него так, словно у Рока отросла вторая голова и заговорила на хинди. Реви явно только из-за Чана сдерживалась, чтобы не постучать себя по лбу.  
Рок терпеливо ждал, про себя считая, сколько же раз за последние четыре дня он оказывался в шаге от совершения непростительно большой глупости. Выходило что-то около шести.  
Наконец Чан помахал рукой с сигаретой, словно отгоняя лишние мысли.  
– Конечно, мы хотим найти его, – он снова сунул сигарету в рот. Рок был готов прозакладывать свой галстук на то, что Чан злился. – Повесить окровавленные руки и ногу прямо на здании, в офисе которого мы принимаем рекрутов…  
Рок замер. Он вспомнил сцену в «Желтом флаге»: Чан в черном пальто с белым шарфом и пять телохранителей, четверо высоких китайцев и одна европейка.  
– Мистер Чан, у вас появилась новая сотрудница – европейская женщина, бритая, с двумя пистолетами.  
Сигарета во рту Чана вопросительно приподнялась:  
– Да.  
– Вы случайно не знаете, какого числа она прибыла в Роанапур?  
Чан призадумался.  
– Где-то в конце прошлого месяца.  
– А поточнее? – настаивал Рок.  
Реви сползла на край стула, готовясь в случае вспышки гнева Чана мгновенно броситься на Рока: лучше самим наказать вполсилы, чем отдать своего чужому.  
Левый телохранитель нагнулся к Чану и что-то шепнул.  
– Двадцать третьего числа, – сообщил Чан.  
– На чем она приехала? – продолжал Рок.  
Чан заколебался.  
– Это важно? – спросил он. Рок был готов поклясться, что его буравят взглядом – и что с командой «Лагуны» ближайший год не будут иметь дела, если его вопросы окажутся неважными.  
– Да, – рискнул он.  
Чан достал мобильный и кому-то позвонил. Он просто повторил вопросы Рока по очереди, выслушал ответы и, не вешая трубку, сказал:  
– На пароме «Баочуань».  
– Бенни, – Рок повернулся к компьютерщику, – мы можем достать список пассажиров этого рейса?  
– Конечно, – отозвался Бенни. – А зачем?  
– Я думаю, что среди них есть имя того, чье тело мы видели в Роанапуре по частям, – сказал Рок.


	4. Глава 4. Сняв волосы, по голове поплачем.

Глава 4. Сняв волосы, по голове поплачем.

Бритая европейка чистила пистолеты. Визит босса в компании нескольких незнакомых человек, похоже, совершенно не удивил ее. Комната, которую она снимала, была безликой, здесь мог бы жить и разносчик почты, и шантажист; только блестевшие на столе детали оружия выделяли ее из сотен других комнат внаем. Року это напомнило контору Табиты, и он ощутил смутный укол совести. Он ведь ничего дурного не собирался делать.  
– Денев, – сказал Чан, – это Датч, Рок и Реви из компании «Черная лагуна». Они хотят поговорить с тобой.  
Рок отметил, что Чан сказал «они» – не «мы». Пока что он считал эту женщину своей подчиненной.  
Они распечатали фотографию еще в офисе «Лагуны» - ту, на которую указал Чан.  
– Добрый вечер, – поздоровался Рок. – Нам нужна ваша помощь. Скажите, когда и где вы последний раз видели этого человека?  
Он показал ей бумагу, которую держал в руке.  
Денев внимательно на нее посмотрела. Судя по всему, она раздумывала, стоит ли отвечать. Рок начал понимать, почему полицейские задают именно такие вопросы – она бы сказал «нет», если бы он просто спросил: «Вы видели этого человека?»  
– Двадцать третьего числа прошлого месяца на пароме «Баочуань», – наконец ответила Денев.  
Реви шумно выдохнула.  
– Почему ты не сказала мне, что узнала его? – спросил Чан. В его голосе слышалось едва ли не добродушие. Рок бы не обольщался.  
– Вы дали задание найти того, кто знает этого человека. Я опросила всех пассажиров, кого смогла найти, но никто из них его не знал, – спокойно ответила Денев.  
Рок не верил своим ушам. Судя по лицам остальных, они тоже.  
– Ты гонишь? – не выдержала Реви. – Ты вообще знаешь, кто это?  
Денев пожала белыми плечами – она и сейчас носила все ту же безрукавку.  
– Мертвый человек.  
Команда «Лагуны» переглянулась.  
– Может быть, ты знаешь и кто его убил? – спросил Чан. Он присел на стул. Теперь Рок начал подозревать, что бить морду можно и сидя – если отдавать приказ телохранителям.  
Денев закрыла глаза – Року вдруг показалось, что на какую-то секунду стало холодно, – и снова открыла.  
– Мне этот человек неизвестен, – ответила она.  
– Да ну? – издевательски спросила Реви.  
– Вы знакомы с сестрой Эдой из Церкви Насилия? – спросил Датч.  
– Нет.  
Денев говорила так спокойно, что Рок даже заколебался: не ошиблись ли они. С другой стороны, то, что именно она говорила…  
– Зато она вас знает, – сказал Датч. – Она часто ездит в город по делам и иногда остается ночевать, но рано утром ей нужно быть в церкви. Шесть дней назад она тоже осталась в Роанапуре на ночь. В четыре утра она села в машину и поехала назад – и знаете, что она увидела возле рынка на площади Амальвиста? Она увидела бритую европейскую женщину. В четыре утра на улицах мало прохожих, в общем-то, никого нет. А знаете, что нашли на этой площади через пару часов? Отрубленную ногу в луже крови.  
Денев подумала.  
– Она ошибается, – заявила она.  
– Сомневаюсь, – сказал Рок. – Видите ли, дело в том, что наша компания работает в Роанапуре уже несколько лет. За это время мы не раз имели дело с мистером Чаном; но только после происшествия несколько дней назад узнали о том, что в доме неподалеку от мэрии находится его офис. Знаете почему?  
– Нет, – подумать только, Денев и правда ответила на его вопрос.  
– Потому что этот офис я открыл только месяц назад, – ответил Чан. – Мне показалось, что здесь будет удобно принимать на работу рекрутов.  
Денев молча ждала продолжения. Рок от всей души надеялся, что ее разум не уступает ее хладнокровию: перестрелка в маленькой комнате могла очень плохо кончиться для тех, кто не носил бронежилетов. Команда «Лагуны» их не носила.  
– За все это время, – продолжил Чан, не двигаясь, – я принял на работу только одного человека. Это была ты.  
– Расскажите нам, – попросил Датч, – каким образом на доме, который никто не связывал с китайской группировкой, появились части тела человека, прибывшего с вами на пароме в Роанапур?  
– Мы думали, вам понадобится больше времени, – вздохнула сестра Тея, шагнув в открытое окно.  
Это было настолько зрелищно, что Рок не винил телохранителей Чана, не сразу доставших оружие.  
Чан поднял руку. На его лице застыло ошалевшее выражение, он смотрел на сестру Тею.  
– Этого достаточно? – спросила монашка.  
Рука Чана упала.  
– Я могу повторить это сколько угодно раз, – предупредила монашка. – Нет, – она одним словом остановила Денев. – Сначала послушайте нас. Пострелять мы всегда успеем.  
Она села на стул.  
– Я правильно понимаю, что вы считаете Денев виноватой в расчленении человека и надругательстве над его останками? – строго спросила сестра Тея.  
Чан и «Лагуна» переглянулись.  
– Вообще-то мы это все срежиссировали, – признался Датч.  
– Что? – переспросила сестра Тея после паузы.  
– В том офисе перебывала куча народу, – сказал Чан, – не меньше сорока человек. У мистера Окадзимы появилась идея, что новому человеку проще всего найти того, кого можно убить, среди таких же новых, и ему удалось убедить меня в ее состоятельности. Я впечатлен, – признался он, – я был уверен, что он ошибается.  
– Значит, я могла ничего не делать, – сказала Денев. – Извини.  
Обращалась она явно к монашке.  
– Они уже пришли к тебе, – возразила сестра Тея. – Ты поступила абсолютно верно. Думаю, пришло время раскрыть карты.  
– Так вы работаете вместе? – спросила Реви, которая, видимо, никак не могла совместить в уме монашку и телохранительницу босса китайской мафии.  
Сестра Тея открыла рот. Рок злорадно подумал, что наконец-то еще кто-то возьмет на себя труд все всем разжевать – он уже начал уставать от этой работы.  
– Мы принадлежим к одной организации, – сообщила монашка. – До недавнего времени эта организация проводила генетические эксперименты над людьми на специально приобретенном для этих целей удаленном острове. В ходе эксперимента объекты делились на две части, и проверялось, какая из частей будет более полезна организаторам и более жизнеспособна при столкновении с другой.  
Рок мысленно перевел на простой японский. Судя по шокированным лицам остальных, они получили тот же перевод.  
– Давайте уточним, что я все правильно понял, – сказал дотошный Датч, который оправился быстрее всех. – Вы заставляли людей сражаться друг с другом за выживание?  
– Нас заставляли сражаться с более видоизмененными людьми за выживание, – поправила его сестра Тея. – В остальном все верно.  
Это звучало так же ужасно, как выглядело. Рок подумал, что по дороге с ними что-то случилось, обе машины, «Лагуны» и Чана, засосало в какую-то временно–пространственную дыру, и теперь они общаются с людьми из другого мира.  
– Мы делаем это с раннего детства, – вдруг сказала Денев. – Если вы хотите кого-то пожалеть, направьте свою жалость на будущих жертв.  
Рок не выдержал и тихо засмеялся. Подходящий сюжет для какого-нибудь серийного японского фильма с закосом под пост-апокалипсис.  
– Я бы на вашем месте тоже не верила, – заметила сестра Тея, – если бы не видела собственными глазами. Однако я могу повторить.  
Рок вышел на середину комнаты и поклонился всем присутствующим.  
– Ты что делаешь? – спросила совершенно сбитая с толку Реви.  
– Это делаю не я, – оторопело сказал Рок. – Мной что-то двигает…  
Он с ужасом повернул голову в сторону монашки. Та кивнула.  
– Могу проделать это для всех желающих, по одному или всех разом, – предложила она.  
Вот теперь Рок знал, каким тоном средневековые рыцари вызывали на поединок.  
Бенни шагнул вперед, на его лице застыло выражение паники, но – видно было – сколько он ни силился, не мог открыть рот.  
– Спасибо, мы верим, – быстро сказал Датч. Бенни рухнул на пол и замер, стараясь даже движением не привлекать к себе внимание.  
– А до этого вы подняли мою руку, не прикасаясь к ней. Как вы это делаете? – спросил Чан. В его голосе звучало что-то, отдаленно похожее на суеверный страх.  
– Это моя способность, – пояснила монашка. – Я могу управлять движениями другого человека. Мне показалось, что тогда был хороший момент для демонстрации, до чего это бывает полезно и удобно.  
– То есть, на самом деле вы не попадаете в цель, вы просто двигаете ее так, чтобы она оказалась на одной прямой с линией огня, – вдруг сказал Рок. – Вот как вы застрелили того бродягу.  
– Вы удивительный человек, мистер Окадзима, – ответила сестра Тея. – Вас интересуют детали, о которых все остальные и думать забыли. Вам стоит следить за тем, что вы говорите и кому, в этом городе.  
Рок почувствовал закипающее раздражение.  
С другой стороны, она могла застрелить его прямо здесь и сейчас, и никто не смог бы ей помешать. Если верить выражениям лиц окружающих, все ждали именно этого.  
Сестра Тея закинула ногу на ногу и приняла величественную позу. Рок задумался, не была ли у них в «организации» в ходу матриархатная монархия – если да, он знал, кто принадлежал к королевскому роду.  
– Этот бродяга не был человеком, – сказала она серьезно. – Это был йома.  
Рок уставился на нее, чувствуя, как его рот самопроизвольно открывается. Он посмотрел на других и увидел себя как в зеркале.  
С той разницей, вдруг понял он, что они не знают, что такое «йома». С тем же успехом сестра Тея могла назвать то существо «тенгу» или «ёкаем» – здесь этих слов никто не знал.  
– Черт… – пробормотал Датч.  
Ну да, разумеется. Рок еще не нашел такой области, в которой Датч не знал хотя бы азов.  
– Не совсем, – поправил Рок, – скорее, «чудовище». Вы их так называете? – обратился он к сестре Тее.  
– Нам их так представили, – сухо сказала монашка, – и мы приняли это имя. По сути это мозговые паразиты, вызывающие необратимую мутацию.  
Все переварили.  
– Минуточку, – поднял руку Датч. – Вы хотите сказать, что это…?  
– Да, – кивнула сестра Тея, и выглядела при этом так, словно подписывала приговор. – Это оружие, созданное для войны с людьми.  
То есть, подумал Рок и ощутил холодок между лопаток, это был какой–то человек. И в порту тоже был человек, у которого до этого была своя жизнь. И они стали такими не потому, что хотели, а потому, что кто-то их, по сути, искалечил и убил.  
Реви сплюнула на пол. Никто не мог бы выразиться точнее.  
– Уроды, – процедила она.  
– Я продолжу? – напомнила о себе сестра Тея – хотя непонятно, была ли она и вправду «сестрой». – Эксперимент закончился тем, что его закрыли вместе с организацией. Управляющие остались не у дел, большинство было убито.  
Судя по лицам присутствующих, у всех в голове возникло правильное представление, кем именно убито.  
– Однако, – продолжила монашка, сделав вид, что не заметила реакции, – одному из организаторов удалось сбежать. Этот человек забрал с собой последние штаммы из лаборатории. Мы точно не знаем, над чем там работали, но наверняка известно, что это было нечто, позволяющее йома более эффективно скрываться от нас.  
– Скрываться? – переспросил Датч. Он нахмурился.  
Тея вздохнула.  
– Я знаю о том, что произошло сегодня в порту, – сказала она, – и могу с большой долей уверенности предположить, что эти штаммы позволяют создавать йома, которые умеют от нас скрываться.  
– Делать йома из живых людей? – не думая, выпалил Рок.  
– Йома невозможно сделать из мертвых, – сказала Денев. – Вы верно поняли причину, по которой мы приехали сюда: этого человека нужно остановить.  
– А он точно человек? – спросил Датч.  
Его можно было понять: в этом цирке, где одни результаты эксперимента гоняются за другими, могло быть все что угодно.  
– Мы не имели возможности это проверить, – сухо сказала Тея. – Предположительно это мужчина, предпочитающий в одежде черные цвета,  
– Вы же не думали на меня или моих людей? – вдруг спросил Чан.  
Тея еле заметно улыбнулась.  
– Нет. Мы предположили, что этот человек захочет продать остатки эксперимента кому–то достаточно богатому и влиятельному, чтобы поддержать продолжение. Нам стало известно, что человек бежал в Роанапур; вот почему мы здесь. Мы решили отправиться следом и внедриться во все организации, которые могли бы вызвать его интерес. Нам не нужно было ваше полное доверие – вполне достаточно было просто иметь общее представление о ваших планах. В свете недавних событий мы также можем предположить, что до сих пор этот человек не покинул город.  
– А мы, – неторопливо сказал Датч, – можем предположить, что этого человека не существует.  
Повисла мертвая тишина.  
– Вы нам не верите? – спокойно уточнила Денев. Року вдруг стало жарко от одной мысли, что ее способностью может быть телекинез: доля секунды – и у нее в руках окажется два пистолета. Или пирокинез…  
– Ну почему же, – Датч усмехнулся. – Рок рассказал, что тот парень кидал контейнер голыми руками и запрыгивал на трубу парохода. Еще он рассказал, что ваша коллега скинула парня с борта и, приземлившись ему на спину, с легкостью удержала равновесие и ничего себе не сломала. Я охотно поверю в генетическую модификацию. Только, – закончил Датч, – почему я должен верить, что это вы не пытаетесь найти спонсора для продолжения эксперимента?  
Тея молчала. Денев хмыкнула:  
– Я говорила, что людям может такое прийти в голову. Мне никто не поверил.  
«Людям». Рок понял, что он и правда попал в фантастический рассказ: сидевшие перед ним две белые женщины называли остальных присутствовавших в комнате «люди». Когда-нибудь он будет вспоминать это как исторический момент – когда такие вот андроиды захватят мир…  
– Вас ведь четверо? – спросила Реви. Заметив недоуменные взгляды, она стала загибать пальцы:  
– Одна у китайцев; одна у русских; одна у кубинцев; и одна в Церкви Насилия. И каждая «одаривает» работодателя куском тела. Неплохо! И никто вас не подозревает.  
Она посмотрела на двух воительниц с ненавистью. Реви не прощала предательств никому.  
Тея и Денев переглянулись.  
Рок стиснул зубы. Кажется, никто этого не заметил.  
Наконец Тея вздохнула:  
– Я не знаю способа доказать вам нашу невиновность. Могу сказать только одно: если бы я искала спонсора и ради этого убила человека и разослала всем части его тела, то сейчас я бы в рамках демонстрации выгоды сотрудничества со мной убила того, кто наименее отвечает моим требованиям.  
У Бенни на лице появилось такое выражение, словно он точно знал: это будет он.  
– Денев, – приказала она.  
Мгновение – и оба пистолета полетели под ноги Чану.  
– Вы, небось, и голыми руками можете с нами справиться, – предположил Датч. – Раз вы сражаетесь с ребятами, легко поднимающими несколько тонн.  
– В таком случае, – сказала Денев, – вы можете попробовать напасть на меня  
Возникла пауза.  
– Зачем нам рисковать жизнью? Допустим, мы вам верим, – начал Датч, но Тея его перебила:  
– Отличная мысль, Денев. Попробуйте. Я не буду вмешиваться.  
Все неуверенно переглянулись. Чан сделал знак пальцем, и правый телохранитель двинулся к Денев. Он остановился в нескольких шагах, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Затем он коротко, без замаха, ударил Денев под дых.  
Рок понял, что именно так должна выглядеть битва с киборгом: женщина исчезла, телохранителя скрутило, его руки оказались над головой, а потом проявилась Денев, держащая захват.  
– Вам больно? – спросила она.  
«Еще бы ему было не больно!» – подумал Рок. Захваты придумывались не для того, чтобы в них отдыхать.  
Телохранитель озадаченно молчал.  
В этот момент прозвучал выстрел.  
От пистолета второго телохранителя Чана отскочила гильза. Денев пошатнулась, из ее правого плеча потекла кровь.  
– Что это должно значить? – тихо спросил Чан. – Вы не могли не успеть заметить, что он в вас целится. Вам нужно было только слегка пригнуться, чтобы оказаться за живым щитом. И вы, – он кивнул Тее, – могли направить его руку в другую сторону.  
– Я обещала не вмешиваться, – ответила та.  
– Наш приоритет, – спокойно сказала Денев, не обращая внимания на кровь, – человеческая жизнь. Так как наша сила и возможности значительно превышают человеческие, мы не имеем права навредить людям.  
– О господи, – прошептал Бенни, – Дева Мария, первый закон робототехники!  
Он уставился на двух женщин с благоговейным восторгом.  
– В вас есть электроника? – спросил он.

– То есть, они даже учитывали, что их будут подозревать, и им было все равно? Во дают, – удивлялась Реви, когда машина «Лагуны» отъехала от дома.  
– План, который рассчитан на провал, должен быть создан очень смелой рукой, – заметил Рок.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Датч, – он означает, что ситуация для этой стороны отчаянная.  
– Выход биологического оружия из-под контроля? – с предвкушением вселенской катастрофы уточнил Бенни. Отповедь сестры Теи насчет электроники совершенно не обескуражила его.  
– Скорее, попадание биологического оружия в руки сумасшедшего экспериментатора, – уточнил Датч.  
– Эй, Рок, как думаешь, это они все специально устроили? – спросила Реви.  
Рок не понял:  
– Что именно?  
– Ну, всю эту идиотскую сцену с людьми Чана. Сделали вид, что подставились, чтобы мы поверили, все такое.  
– Не знаю, – ответил Рок. – Не уверен. Они бросаются сломя голову в Роанапур, внедряются во все мафиозные группировки, но стоит на них немножко надавить, сразу обо всем рассказывают. Это может быть хитрый план, – он вспомнил свой первый разговор с сестрой Теей в Церкви, – но если бы они действительно выросли где-то вдалеке от всех наших интриг и хотели поймать беглеца, то именно так бы и поступали.  
– Так и не понял, как ты вообще догадался? – признался Бенни.  
Рок прикурил и выдохнул.  
– Честно говоря, это было просто предположение, – сказал он. – Я просто подумал: сколько совпадений может произойти в одном городе за короткий промежуток времени? В каждой группировке, оказывающей какое-то влияние на жизнь Роанапура, появляется новичок, европейская женщина, затем каждой группировке посылают «предупреждение», а потом, чтобы никто не подумал, будто это случайность, у них пропадает товар.  
– Но у Церкви Насилия ничего не пропало, – вставила Реви.  
– Да, но раньше я думал, что они просто не захотели нам рассказывать, – пояснил Рок. – Подозреваю, сестра Тея сообщила нам не все о своих способностях. Может быть, у них пытались, но она решила никому об этом не говорить.  
– Ага, она тот еще киборг, – серьезно кивнул Бенни.  
– Ну и? – поторопила Реви.  
Рок еще раз затянулся.  
– И я подумал, что если ты новый человек в Роанапуре и хочешь добиться чего-то от уже сформировавшихся групп влияния, то будешь действовать именно так.  
– Погоди-ка, – сказала Реви, – выходит, ты предположил, что эта Денев во всем замешана, и примерил, насколько тогда объясняются все эти события?  
– В общем, да, – ответил Рок.  
– Рок, – серьезно сказала Реви, – тебе не бывать детективом. Ты хоть знаешь, что такое презумпция невиновности?  
– Ну, – Рок с показным смущением развел руками, – у нас логистическая компания, а не детективное агентство. Или есть что-то, чего я не знаю?  
Все переглянулись и расхохотались.  
– А кстати, что с грузом? – спросил Бенни.  
Все посмотрели на Рока. Он что, теперь за главного умника?  
– Ничего, – сказал он и щелчком отправил сигарету за окно. – Мы не продвинулись.  
Датч подумал, вытащил телефон и стал набирать номер.  
– Чем раньше она об этом узнает, тем лучше – и лучше от нас, – объяснил он.  
Разговор с русскими оказался коротким. Датч вкратце пересказал события последнего часа, после паузы сказал «вот как» и «да, понимаю» и повесил трубку.  
– Не поверите, – сказал он, глядя прямо перед собой на дорогу.  
– Что? – Ну да, кто-то должен был продолжить пинг-понг.  
– Она все знает. Спросила «это все?», сказала продолжать искать груз и отключилась. Чего я не понимаю? – спросил Датч все с тем же ошалевшим выражением лица.  
Рок немного подумал.  
– Видимо, она оказалась умнее нас и сама вычислила шпиона среди своих, – ответил неожиданно Бенни.  
– Да нет, – возразил Рок, – это Мирия ей все рассказала. Помните, сестра Тея же говорила: человеческая жизнь для них приоритет. Пока дело касалось пропавшего имущества и одного трупа неизвестно на чьей совести, они молчали; как только появилась серьезная угроза для окружающих, и на них надавили, они решили все открыть.  
– М-да, – произнес Датч, все так же разглядывая асфальт, исчезающий под капотом. – то есть, теперь мы не виноваты, но груз русских искать все равно должны?  
– А… ну… – об этом Рок еще не успел подумать. Выходило, что и правда можно расслабиться. – Ну, может быть, уже не так усердно? – предположил он.  
– Как по мне, пусть эти бабы его и ищут! – Реви возмущенно выпрямилась, рискуя набить шишку о потолок на ухабе. – Это все из-за них произошло, так? Пусть они и исправляют, что натворили!  
– Это бы произошло и без них, – попробовал возразить Рок, но его никто не слушал: всем до смерти надоело быть дураками для битья.  
– Они ж теперь без работы, так? – продолжала бушевать Реви при молчаливом одобрении Бенни и Датча. – Пусть она пойдет и поищет сама эти гребаные двести кило хуйни!  
– Кто «она»? – Рок сдался – он не мог уследить за мыслью Реви.  
– Да любая из них! Мне по барабану которая. Все они на одно лицо.  
Она бы так не говорила, если бы видела Мирию, подумал Рок. С другой стороны… Он вспомнил, как едва не принял Мирию за Табиту. Конечно, с точки зрения азиата две светловолосые белые женщины схожего роста и осанки со спины выглядели одинаково…  
Он вдруг понял, какие вопросы нужно задать и кому.  
Рок перегнулся вперед и похлопал Бенни по плечу.  
– Поворачивай, – сказал он. – Мы едем в порт.

Подойдя к столу начальника порта, Рок выложил две банкноты.  
– Ответьте, пожалуйста, цифрой, – сказал он, придвигая к начальнику одну, – сколько раз за последние пять дней вам неофициально жаловались на перепутанную маркировку, из-за которой в контейнере оказался совершенно другой груз?  
Начальник спокойно посмотрел на банкноту – небось, видел такие по сотне раз за месяц.  
– Два, – сказал он и отложил купюру на свой край стола.  
– Был ли среди неправильно помеченных грузов такой, который состоял из небольших коробок количеством до двадцати? Ответьте просто: да или нет, – Рок подвинул вторую банкноту.  
Начальник порта смотрел на него со все возрастающим интересом.  
– Нет, – ответил он. – Это все или будет третий вопрос?  
– Это все, спасибо большое, – Рок коротко поклонился на прощание и ушел.

– Ну? – встретил его Датч.  
– Только два, – покачал головой Рок. – Нашего среди них нет.  
– Да ну? – Реви пританцовывала на месте. – А если он врет?  
– Зачем ему это? Весь торговый Роанапур на ушах из-за этих краж; а на место начальника порта наверняка немало желающих.  
– То есть, мы ничего не узнали, – разочарованно протянул Бенни.  
– Ну почему, – Датч усмехнулся. – Сейчас я обрадую мистера Чана, что у нас есть для него небольшая компенсация за сотрудницу и переполох.  
Реви встрепенулась.  
– Это отличная новость!  
Она взглянула на Рока.  
– Что дальше?  
– А дальше мы сообщаем полиции имя жертвы и заказываем большую пиццу! – встрял Бенни. – Я умираю от голода, и мы заслужили! Если этот их «человек в черном» хотел просто избавиться от грузов, наверняка тротил лежит где-нибудь на глубине сотни метров, и Балалайке дешевле купить новый, чем нанимать аквалангистов на поиски.  
– Скорее, тротил лежит где-нибудь в лесу или в кювете возле заброшенного тупика на старой дороге, – сказал Датч. – Он ведь хотел найти себе работодателя, а не поссориться со всеми потенциальными спонсорами.  
– Ага, отличный способ искать спонсора – подсовывать ему оторванные ноги! – Реви заржала. – Слышь, Датч, давай себе тоже такую рекламу забабахаем?  
– Это была демонстрация возможностей, – резко сказал Рок. – Силы йома. Пойду пройдусь.  
– Че это с ним? Расстроился, что тротил не нашли? – спросила Реви, недостаточно понизив голос. Что ответил Датч, Рок уже не слышал.

В офисе было темно. Рок не стал поднимать жалюзи – он толкнул хлипкую дверь и прошел во вторую комнату. Там тоже было пусто, и он вернулся в первую. «Бутафория» по-прежнему висела на стене. Рок попробовал приподнять ее – просто чтобы проверить. Потом он взял со стола пепельницу, отошел к стене, сел на стул и закурил.  
Он выкурил уже шесть с половиной сигарет, когда дверь наконец открылась.  
– Вам не стоило убивать людей, – сказал Рок.  
Табита притворила за собой дверь, прошла внутрь и остановилась возле своего стола.  
– Почему вы здесь?  
По-хорошему, Року следовало сказать, что он и не догадывался.  
Он устал быть хорошим.  
– Из-за русского сторожа, – ответил он. – Вы превратили его в йома и приказали украсть груз. То же самое, видимо, вы сделали с кубинцем и двумя китайцами.  
– Я имела в виду то, почему вы пришли именно ко мне, – пояснила Табита.  
Ее никогда не удавалось застать врасплох.  
– Потому что вы говорили про Церковь, – пояснил Рок. После выкуренных за вечер сигарет во рту появился отвратительный привкус. – Когда вы пригласили меня на обед, то сказали, что китайцы не конфликтуют с Церковью Насилия. Понимаете, – он наклонился и затушил сигарету в пепельнице, – в Роанапуре всего три группировки, имеющие хоть какое-то влияние: русские, китайцы и кубинцы. Из-за того, что Церковь Насилия ведет активную торговлю, по Интернету кажется, что она что-то собой представляет, но на деле никто и никогда в здравом уме не будет с ней считаться. Она не конфликтует с китайцами – китайцы попросту не принимают ее в расчет. После того как я побывал там, вы хотели выяснить, зачем я туда ездил и что мне удалось узнать о происшествии с йома, и направили мои мысли в другую сторону, заговорив о грузах. Но вы напрасно обратили мое внимание на странное поведение сестры Теи. Если бы вы на самом деле действовали заодно, то придумали бы хорошее объяснение – это не составляло труда.  
– Это бросило бы подозрение на меня, – возразила Табита. – Я ведь детектив и должна сразу видеть такие очевидные неувязки. Вы бы подумали, что я что-то скрываю, если бы я этого не сказала; а так вы не стали нас связывать.  
Рок покачал головой и усмехнулся:  
– Вот опять. Вы и тогда это мне говорили: кто-то рассчитывает, что другой предполагает, будто его мотивы известны, и специально действует наоборот. Знаете, как это называется?  
Табита странно посмотрела на него:  
– Ложь?  
Рок не удержался от широкой улыбки.  
– «Парадокс лжеца». И тогда, и сейчас вы долго описывали его словами вместо того, чтобы просто назвать. Вы достаточно умны для того, чтобы понять эту схему, но не знаете ее названия? Этому учат каждого современного школьника.  
Табита помолчала.  
– А сестра Тея не знала слова «режиссер», – добавил Рок.  
– Понимаю, – сказала она, – так вот кто вам все рассказал. Я так и думала, что это будет именно Галатея.  
Галатея. Это имя ударило его словно ножом. Оно подходило «монашке»: гладкое, холодное. Не очевидное.  
Року потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы собраться.  
– Сестра Тея рассказала нам про вашу организацию и про то, за чем вы охотитесь.  
– И вы поверили в эту историю?  
– Ваши знания основаны на том, что можно выудить в Интернете, но у вас нет нормального образования, и вы не знаете вещей, которые вы, с вашим умом, должны бы знать.  
Табита не отвечала. Действительно, он же не задавал ей вопросы.  
– И вы не Табита Уоллес.  
Она неожиданно улыбнулась.  
– Не Уоллес. Я взяла фамилию, которую, судя по отзывам, большинство людей считали бы английской.  
Року потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: она говорит о частотности попаданий результатов поиска в гугле. Или о статистике? Они могли быстро бегать, далеко прыгать и отлично стрелять, но откуда им было знать такие термины.  
– Но приехали не из Англии, – с неожиданной для себя горечью сказал он.  
– Да, я не из Англии. Я даже не знаю, что это такое, кроме того, что это «страна». Все сведения о ней я взяла из Интернета. Люди на материке придумали отличную вещь.  
Что это еще за «на материке», подумал Рок с раздражением. Они все больше не понимали друг друга.  
– И не Табита? – с поддевкой спросил он.  
Иронию эта женщина явно не воспринимала.  
– Табита, – кивнула она. – Так меня называли в месте проведения эксперимента. Но вообще-то у меня есть два номера, ранг и серия; они важнее имени.  
– Но вы же не роботы! – выкрикнул Рок.  
Табита помолчала.  
– Мы предполагали, что людям будет проще поверить в андроидов, чем в генную модификацию. У вас необычное мышление, – одобрила она.  
«Поздравляю, – он услышал голос Реви, – ты связался с Терминатором».  
– Так почему, – спросил Рок и удивился: откуда у него еще есть силы злиться? – почему вы восстали против своих?!  
Она вздохнула и сняла жакет. Оставшись в одной рубашке без рукавов – Рок успел подумать, не рабочая ли это их форма, – она на несколько секунд замерла. Потом вздрогнула.  
Ее руки приподнялись, и под ними что-то зашевелилось.  
Рок забыл, как дышать.  
Ткань треснула, и наружу устремились еще две руки. Достав по длине первые, они замерли; вторая пара кулаков несколько раз сжалась и разжалась, словно проверяя мышцы.  
– Я так могу еще много раз, – просто сказала Табита.  
Оказывается, Рок вскочил со стула – он этого не заметил.  
– Вы – йома?! – спросил он. Других идей у него не было. «Ты сейчас доищешься правды, умник! – предупредил его все тот же голос Реви. – Сматывайся отсюда побыстрее!»  
– Понимаю, – сказала не-Табита, – Галатея решила вам этого не говорить. Мы все частично йома; воинами становятся те, кто могут контролировать свою силу. Йома не умеют, и мы благодаря этому находим их. Мы ощущаем это как всплеск энергии даже на большом расстоянии.  
– Резонанс, – выговорил Рок. Вообще-то ему и правда стоило бы бежать, но делать это надо было час назад.  
– Нет, – удивилась не-Табита, – резонанс – это взаимодействие двух близнецов, когда один…  
– Хватит, – прервал ее Рок. Он не хотел знать детали экспериментов над людьми, в результате которых красивые женщины превращались в многоруких чудовищ с детства.  
– То, что я сейчас вам показала, называется «пробуждением» – сообщила после паузы Табита. – Обычно мы такое чувствуем, потому что это тоже выброс силы. Последние эксперименты были направлены на то, чтобы это было невозможно засечь.  
Року понадобилась почти минута. Не-Табита терпеливо ждала.  
– То есть, это было не усиление йома, а усиление всех вас? – наконец спросил он. – Чтобы вы могли находиться среди людей сколько угодно долго, и никто не мог бы вас вычислить. Пятый эшелон.  
– Не знаю, что последнее вы сказали, но это один из возможных вариантов применения.  
– Но вы же не должны вредить людям! – голос Рока сорвался. – Первый закон… – он спохватился. – Вы не имеете права применять свою силу во вред людям.  
Табита как-то ласково поглядела на него.  
– Были случаи, когда это правило нарушалось воинами, – сказала она. – В том числе добровольно. Что касается меня…  
Рок уже окончательно запутался. Неужели нельзя было просто сказать: «Да, я кровожадный генокиборг, мне нравится убивать, а еще я в вашем Интернете увидела фильм «Человек-паук» и тоже так захотела»? Реви бы так и сказала! Реви…  
– Табита убила ученого, у которого были штаммы, – словно услышав его немую мольбу, вдруг сказала не-Табита. – Они распространяются через кровь. Перед смертью ученый ранил ее. Табита принадлежит к поколению воинов, которые уже пробуждались. Видимо, в ее сознании это оставило надлом, поэтому штамм воздействовал на ее мозг и изменил его. Наверное, и для этого у вас есть умное слово, – она улыбнулась. – Поскольку особенностью нового организма является контроль, этого никто не заметил, а все случайные выбросы силы окружающие принимали за личные действия Табиты. В некотором роде я новый организм, следующий этап после пробудившейся.  
– Вы не робот, – повторил Рок.  
Он отказывался воспринимать такую Табиту: говорящую о себе как о результате эксперимента. Убивающую и калечащую ради демонстрации возможностей. Превращающую людей в чудовищ.  
– Зачем? – спросил он. – Вы хоть представляете себе, что вы несете этому миру?  
– Затем, – ответила не-Табита, – что в глазах этого мира мы – все воины – чудовища, такие же, как йома, с которыми мы сражаемся. Не говорите, что вы хотели бы обедать с Денев или гулять с Галатеей.  
Року очень хотелось что-то сказать. Хоть что-то.  
Он не мог.  
– Должен быть другой путь, – наконец прошептал он.  
Не-Табита посмотрела на него странным взглядом.  
– Разумеется, должен, – сказала она. – Иначе зачем бы я все это затеяла. Я показала людям то, что мы можем, а они показали, на что способны они.  
Рок дернулся.  
– Вы поставили на нас нравственный эксперимент?! – ужаснулся он.  
Конечно. Ее учили драться с чудовищами. Никто и не подумал дать ей книги, в которых люди занимались исследованием глубины тьмы в человеческой душе.  
– Я искала того, – сказала не-Табита, и в эту секунду для Рока не было существа ужаснее, чем эта женская ипостась Вишну, – кто сделает всю нашу жизнь не напрасной и сможет найти в ней новый смысл. И нашла.  
Она провела пальцами по пуговицам рубашки, и те отлетели. Кажется, ее ногти стали гораздо длиннее.  
От шеи до лобка ровно посередине тела, как она несколько дней назад показывала Року, тянулся длинный шов, затянутый крест-накрест едва ли не нитками.  
Не-Табита снова дернула рукой возле пупка и сунула пальцы себе вовнутрь.  
Рок еле успел отвернуться, зажав себе рот.  
Его тошнило, он хватал ртом воздух, рвота обжигала ноздри, из глаз текли слезы, и все это время он с леденящим ужасом осознавал, что сзади стоит чудовище в теле женщины и потрошит себя. Наконец он утер рот и обернулся.  
Не-Табита протянула ему руку. На ладони лежали три пробирки.  
– Используй на свое усмотрение, – сказала она.  
Рок даже не пошевелился. Он бы не смог, даже если бы сейчас на него начал падать потолок.  
Не-Табита понимающе улыбнулась. Она, казалось, одним шагом преодолела расстояние между ними и вложила тонкие стеклянные цилиндры ему в руку. Загнула пальцы.  
Рок молчал. Он мог бы спросить: «Почему я?» – но он понимал ответ. Она раскидала всюду улики и села ждать того, кто их сумеет прочитать. Он был первым, был сочтен достойным – и ему была положена награда.  
Нет, наверняка она не думала такими категориями – откуда ей было знать про игры в лабиринты. Она просто сделала то, что собиралась.  
– У тебя немного времени, – добавила не-Табита, и Рок вздрогнул. – Через пять дней они умрут. Видишь ли, им нужно жить где-то в живом теле.  
Среда для жизни. Черт ее подери, она делала людей йома, чтобы вирус не умер!  
Рок вскочил и замахнулся.  
– Они не бьются, – предупредила его не-Табита. – Я не виню тебя за такую реакцию. Сама от себя не ожидала, – призналась она.  
Рок вдруг понял: перед ним действительно результат слияния двух живых существ. Или одного живого и одного… чем считались вирусы, живыми организмами или нет?  
И еще он понял, что все это время с ним говорили сразу двое. И одним из них была Табита.  
Только поэтому он сказал:  
– Вам надо уходить. Я все рассказал Галатее и Денев.  
Табита – он не верил своим глазам – усмехнулась.  
– Ты даже меня не убедил своим рассказом, – сказала она.  
– Тогда почему?.. – он не договорил.  
Пробирки в его руке были теплыми. Ну еще бы.  
Она пожала плечами и отвернулась.  
– Ты и так знал, – из-за того, что она была лицом к стене, ее голос казался глуше и от этого мягче. – От того, что ты не можешь это объяснить всем, ничего не меняется.  
Логика у нее была настолько другая, что Рок даже не попробовал понять, хотя в душе был с ней согласен. Кажется, кто-то ему такое уже говорил...  
Двуручный меч со стены она сняла одной рукой.  
– Что ты им сказал? – ее интонация не изменилась.  
Перед глазами Рока снова встал список пассажиров рейса.  
– Я просто предположил, что если кто-то не хочет, чтобы жертву связывали с какой-то конкретной группировкой, то выберет человека, совершенно нового в городе. А как надежнее всего узнать, новый ли это человек? Познакомиться с ним в дороге. Честно говоря, я действовал наобум, но то, что почти никто не знал про новую контору мистера Чана, мне здорово помогло – это было как бы точкой отсчета. Сам не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло, какое-то озарение, – признал Рок.  
– У вас нет слова «чутье»? – спросила Табита.  
– Ну… э… – Рок чуть было не ответил на ее вопрос. Кажется, они поменялись ролями.  
– Я не знал, что вы с Денев прибыли вместе.  
– Мы очень спешили и не могли себе позволить приезжать по одиночке. Как видишь, мы и так вызвали сомнения, стоило вам заметить нас.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал Рок. Он действительно понимал. – Галатее понадобится не так много времени, чтобы приложить мой рассказ к другому человеку и понять, почему им до сих пор не удалось никого найти.  
Табита молча стояла, держа в руке меч. Року хотелось бы запомнить ее и такой: почти Шивой.  
– Вы пригласили меня тогда к себе, чтобы я молчал? – спросил он.  
– Это помешало бы тебе говорить? – спросила она.  
Рок не сразу нашелся, что ответить.  
Наверное, она истолковала его молчание как виноватое.  
– Тогда к чему вопрос?  
Рок просто смотрел на нее.  
Он не мог заставить себя ее обнять.  
Табита вздохнула, поднесла руку к лицу и пошевелила пальцами. Сначала один ее глаз загорелся серебряным, потом другой.  
«Ну точно Терминатор! – восхитилась Реви в его голове. – Все, теперь сваливать поздно».  
«Линзы», – подумал Рок. Что за чушь лезла ему в голову…  
– Прощай, Рок, – сказала она и подняла меч.  
Он инстинктивно зажмурился. Что-то грохнуло, его как будто осыпало песком. Рок осторожно открыл глаза.  
В стене зияла дыра. Сквозь нее на соседней крыше он увидел Табиту. Она слегка подняла меч – и исчезла, словно ее сдуло ветром.

Рок стоял на набережной. Кто-то разбил фонарь – или лампа сама перегорела, – сзади мелькали огни мчащихся мимо машин. Рок смотрел на темное море и на яркие точки ранних звезд. В его кармане в трех пробирках тихо грелся новый вид живых существ.  
Неудивительно, что Табита казалась ему домохозяйкой, матерью троих детей. Она и была матерью – маткой нового вида.  
Он снова представил ее на кухне. Своими четырьмя руками она наверняка управлялась бы с ножом вдвое быстрее… Рок содрогнулся. «Ты перегрелся, малыш Рок, – услышал он голос Реви. – Иди-ка домой, да пива купи по дороге».  
У Реви были меткие руки, зоркие глаза и очень трезвая голова на плечах, заменявшая ей совесть.  
Реви на его месте просто выбросила бы пробирку в море.  
Табита сказала «в живом теле». Она не говорила «в теле человека».  
Рок представил себе цивилизацию высокоразвитых русалок и морских гадов, и его замутило.  
Реви не читала Лавкрафта.  
Он мог бы просто подождать пять дней, и все случилось бы само. Не нужно было ничего делать. Не нужно было никого убивать – ни так, ни эдак.  
– Я хочу, – сказал где-то в глубине его сердца голос Табиты, – чтобы вся наша жизнь была не напрасной.  
Рок сжал руку в кармане.  
Решение пришло само.

– Конец–


End file.
